Link's Grace
by Dynamo02
Summary: The fight is over and the Calamity is vanquished, but Link is still missing something. Will Link reunite with his love or will he drive himself crazy trying to do so. This is the first story I'm trying to take seriously and it's pretty obvious this story won't be perfect, but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Link sat there on the trunk of Divine Beast Ruta wondering what was taking Zelda so long to figure out the problem with the water jets. He looked around, this had been the first time he had boarded Ruta since regaining his memories. Images of him and Mipha flooded his mind. It was still hard to believe that she actually loved him in that way.

Link grabbed his backpack and found his Zora armor, yep it still fit him perfectly. There was no doubt in his mind now, Mipha wanted to spend her life with him. He sat there thinking of her, she was so beautiful and kind and… no Link couldn't be having those thoughts she was dead, he couldn't be with her it would only cause him sorrow to have those thoughts now.

"Link, I believe I have finally figured out the problem with Ruta!", Zelda yelled from down below.

"It's about time." Link thought.

Link glided down the monumental trunk with his handy paraglider and met Zelda in the main hub. She was examining the room like a child in a museum. "Uh Zelda, I know this is very interesting, but have we figured this out?"

"Hm? Oh yes of course silly me. The only problem that I can deduce is that Ruta never fully recovered from your lightning arrow barrage. Its jets are completely fried and uncappable of firing."

"Really? I was just trying to make Ruta accessible. I didn't think it would cause this much damage. I can't believe I made this happen. I'm so sorry."

Link felt guilty for what he had done, Mipha treasured this Divine Beast and he just strolled up and broke it. Link noticed how much more this hurt him than it should have, was it because of Mipha? Would he have reacted this bad had it been another champion's beast? Maybe it was, maybe it was because of these feelings he was havin- "Hello? Link?"

"Oh! Sorry princess! I was just thinking of Mipha, I feel really bad about all of this."

"Well if you had been listening you would have heard me say that I could have this all fixed within a few days. I just need some supplies from the Zora people and I can have this working good as new!"

"Oh man that is so great to hear! For a second I thought I let Mipha down. I couldn't bear the thought of me disrespecting her most valued possession."

Link turned to Zelda who was giving him a wide grin. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Link opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Zelda. "You are in love with Mipha! I knew it!"

However, her grin soon fleeted as she saw Link's face turn solemn. "Link I'm sorry. I should have approached that differently, I know you miss her."

"Ever since I received my memories, I've been seeing her in a whole new light. Everything she said to me, all those things we did. I now realize just how much she loved me. More importantly, how much I loved her. She was so kind to me, always smiling and being playful. She was so beautiful, I can't tell you how much I hate myself for not realizing till now. It must have broken her heart to see me be so oblivious. When I saw her here in spirit form, I had no idea who she was, yet she was still understanding and kind. I just wish I could see her again. I'd give anything."

"Wow, Link, I know you two had something, but I did not know it was that serious. Thanks for opening up to me. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to or when you need a friend."

Zelda wrapped Link in an embrace and began to feel tears stream down his cheek. They sat there for a moment before letting go. Link wiped away his tears and they began to make their way back to the Zora's domain. Link thought to himself if there was ever a chance that he would somehow be able to see Mipha again. It pained him to think that they would be apart forever. He saw her in spirit form, maybe there was some way the two of them to meet again. He decided to put the thought out of his head, he didn't want to get his hopes too high.

After another half hour of silent walking the Zora Domain came into sight. It's beautiful blue glow surrounded the vicinity. Many have traveled great distances to admire the city and its many hospitable inhabitants.

"Hey, Zelda, can we keep what happened back there to ourselves, I don't want to people to treat me differently because of it, I mean Sidon would freak out and start announcing us as brothers."

"Haha, no problem Link, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell a soul. As long as you don't tell anyone about my thing for Daruk.

"Thanks, Zel- WAIT WHAT?!"

Zelda fell to her knees with laughter. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm joking I'm joking! Daruk was a good friend and a valued ally, but I just don't think I could marry a goron."

Link was still standing there with a frozen shocked expression which caused Zelda to laugh even harder. After Link regained himself the two continued on with Zelda still occasionally giggling. They arrived at the domain around midnight, as they walked through the front gate, Link noticed Mipha's statue. It showed her holding her famous Lightscale Spear. The statue captured her beauty as Link remembered her. She had a delicate face with a small frame, she wore royal Zora attire. She had a gorgeous shade of red for her skin tone, and her head was in the shape of a dolphin, most Hylians would recoil at the thought of a Zora for a mate, but Link couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Link stood there for a solid 5 minutes admiring Mipha before he headed to the inn. Zelda was already dressed in her night gown getting ready to sleep. Link talked to the inn keeper and decided to treat himself to a waterbed. Link changed into his shieka clothing as they were the closest things he had to pajamas. He fell asleep not long after his head hit the pillow.

Link woke the next morning feeling particularly good. He went to check on Zelda in her bed, but was surprised when she was nowhere to be found. This was strange, Zelda never woke up before he did. Link begun to get worried, he was her bodyguard he was supposed to know where she was at all times. Link left the inn to begin his search, he figured she was probably talking to the Zora leader. Link headed to the royal chamber when he ran into a great red figure. It was Prince Sidon, Mipha's younger brother. Prince Sidon is a 7-foot-tall, muscular Zora. Like his sister he is red. Sidon also has a distinguishing hammerhead like shape for head rather than the traditional dolphin shape. He is also president of the Link fanclub as he is constantly shouting how much he loves Link. "LINK! THE INCREDIBLE HERO! Have you figured out what is wrong with Ruta?!

"Calm down Sidon!" Link laughed "Yes we did find out what Ruta's problem is, apparently it's jets are malfunctioning from the lightning arrows we shot at it. Zelda said she could fix it, but it might take her a few days to get it working properly."

"Well that is certainly a relief! My father and I have been worried that Ruta would be broken for good. It's nice to hear my sister's glory will be restored. By the way Link, I was wondering if… never mind."

"No what is it? Sidon, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I will not judge you at all."

"Well I mean now that Ruta is free once more, doesn't he need someone to… pilot him. I mean I know that was originally my sister's job and you were very close to her, so if it is in any kind of way disrespectful let me know"

"Sidon- "

"I knew it. It is not a good idea. I am so sorry for asking please forgive me for my disrespectful- "

"Sidon, I think that is a great idea. I'm sure Mipha would agree that you are the best person for the job. You are strong, brave, and smart. I believe you will do a great job"

At that comment, the prince started to tear up. "OH, THANK YOU LINK! THANK YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN I PROMISE!"

Sidon grabbed Link and squeezed him so tight Link thought he might pop. Sidon let Link go and Link continued to make his way to the royal chambers. Link made his way up the pearly staircase he stopped to admire the water surrounding the city. It glistened in the morning light. Link felt as though he had seen this before and then it hit him. Link was struck with a memory of him and Mipha.

Mipha and Link were leaning up against the railing overlooking the vast expanse of water. "You know Link, I used to always wake up early so I could get a glimpse of this scene. Whenever I looked at it, I would always feel so safe and at peace. I would know that I was home. However, recently I get a stronger feeling of safety when I'm with you. When I see you carry that sword on your back I feel like nothing can touch me."

"Mipha… remember when you said that you would always heal me?"

Mipha's cheeks burned red. "Oh! Yes, I do. I know that probably sounded a little weird just forget I said that"

"No. When you said that it meant a lot to me. At the time, I was having trouble. Zelda still did not fully trust me, Urbosa thought I was a threat, Revali was envious of me, and I didn't really know Daruk all that well. You were the only one to trust me. To this day I'm still thankful you were there. I just wanted you to know that if you will always heal me, I will always be there to protect you no matter what."

Mipha began to cry. "Thank you Link, you are one of the nicest people I've ever met. I can't wait until this Ganon is defeated so we can be together more often"

Link opened his eyes and saw that he was still on the staircase. "Mipha… I'm so sorry my love, I couldn't protect you. It's all my fault, you would be alive if I had just been there to help!

Link was sobbing, but he didn't care what people thought. The only thing going through his mind was the thought of the Waterblight demon killing his beloved. He dropped to his knees. He was in absolute agony, why hadn't he saw this coming, why couldn't he have helped her. Oh, Goddess why did this have to happen! "LINK!" Zelda shrieked.

Zelda ran down the stairs to where Link was on the ground. "What? What is the matter? Are you ok?!"

"I promised! I promised I would protect her and now she's dead. I told her I would never let anything hurt her! Why couldn't I have saved her?!"

Zelda wrapped Link up in her arms. Zelda knew exactly what he was talking about, but the surrounding crowd had no idea who Link was talking about. "Link what is going on?!" Sidon said.

Sidon came immediately to help Zelda calm Link down. Link's face was buried in Zelda's shoulder. Zelda rubbed her hand through Link's hair in an attempt to calm him down. After a few minutes Link stopped crying and Zelda and Sidon took him to the inn so he could explain what was going on. Link told them of his memory of him and Mipha and told Sidon of his true feelings for Mipha.

Sidon wrapped his arm around Link in a brotherly sort of way. "Link, I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that, but I want you to know something. What happened to Mipha was in no way your fault, no one in all of Hyrule could have foreseen that tragedy happening."

"Sidon is right Link" Zelda said, "I know for a fact that Mipha would never blame you. She loved you, and I'm sure that if she were here today, you two would be inseparable."

Link stood up and smiled at his friends. "Do you guys really think it wasn't my fault?"

Zelda stood up and put her hands on Link's shoulders. "Link, you are the champion of Hyrule if there was any possible chance you could have saved Mipha and the other champions, you would have taken it. I know it for a fact."

"Thank you, Zelda. I give my thanks to both of you. You two are my best friends."

Sidon stood up. "Well I had better get going, I was asked to help find someone's wife today so I had better get to it. I hope you feel better… brother,"

Link smiled at Sidon and hugged him. "I already am little bro"

Sidon poorly hid his excitement at Link's comment as he was practically skipping out of the inn. Link turned back to Zelda. "I'm sorry for what happened back there, I just could not contain my sadness and frustration. It was very dishonorable for me to act like that in front of you."

"Link while you may be my royal guard, you are also one of my closest friends. You don't have to apologize for being in grief. It's hard to accept the deaths of those close to us, and it's even harder to not feel like we could have done something. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be here for you."

"Zelda-"

"It's ok Link, I think we have had enough sadness for today. Let's go get to work on fixing Ruta shall we?

"Yeah! That sounds good."

Link got up and followed Zelda out of the inn, feeling much better. Yet he still couldn't get Mipha out of his mind. There had to be a way for them to meet again. Someday…

 _Ok well there it is! After I posted the original chapter 1 I had some more ideas so I updated it. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm on summer break so I will probably have another chapter out in a few days. If there was something in the chapter that you thought was wrong please bring it to my attention. I would love the chance to improve this story in any way possible. Please leave a review I love seeing people's outlook on my writings. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Link's breakdown in the Zora's Domain. Although Link still was not happy with himself his friends had did a good job in making him feel better. Link and Zelda were currently inside Ruta. Zelda had been working for the past 4 hours trying to get inside of the inner mechanics of Ruta's jets. Link looked down at Zelda from his perch on the trunk (his favorite spot on the Divine Beast). "You've been working on that thing for hours, how about taking a break?"

"No I… I almost got i-it."

"You're overworking yourself, take a rest and I'll see about trying to open whatever it is you're trying to open."

"For your information, I am trying to get past this wall to gain access to the generators you shot."

"Well if your trying to get past the wall, we could use one of my bombs. They might be enough to make an entrance."

"Link we are here fixing this because you broke the jets, I don't need you causing any further damage."

Link was starting to get irritated. After all he was just trying to help "Well fine, I guess I will just sit and like an idiot."

Link turned away before Zelda could respond. He decided he would walk around and clear his mind. He hopped down from the trunk and found himself in the main terminal, where he fought the scourge of Vah Ruta. Link sat down on one of the platforms and pulled out Mipha's Lightscale spear. He practiced with it a bit giving it a few stabs in the air. He remembered watching Mipha practice with it. She made fighting into an art. She was so elegant it was like watching a dancer. Link missed her so much, he wished he could bring her back. He wished he could tell her how he felt about her. "Mipha… I love you so much."

"Link"

He looked up expecting to see Zelda catch him crying once again, but instead he saw a green light in front of him. "M-Mipha?!"

Right before his very eyes, the Zora princess stepped forth out of the light. Link eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Link… you love me?"

It took a moment for link to respond, this was all a big shock to him. "Yes… yes I do. I love you so much Mipha. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it, but you mean the world to me. I wish I had my memories when I first came through here."

He broke down and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been here to protect you. I'm so-"

Mipha put her hand on his face. She sat down next to him. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear you say that. Ever since the day I first met you, I knew you were the one. So now you can understand how much it pains me to see you blaming yourself for my death. I am the that chose to pilot Ruta, I knew the risk and I took it because I wanted to be of help to you. I do not blame you at all, so please, love, please stop hurting yourself."

Link looked up at her. Just seeing her brought out a smile on his face. "As you wish, love, I will do anything for you. You are my life and I will do whatever I can to make you happy."

They both stood up. Though their hands appeared to be touching, neither Link or Mipha felt anything. Mipha started to cry. "All I've ever wanted was to be able to spend my life with you. And now that we are finally together, I cannot even feel your touch. We can't even leave Ruta, I'm confined to here and the spirit realm!"

Mipha began to cry harder. "Mipha! It's ok! I'll find a way! A way to bring you back!"

"How could you possibly do that? The shrine of resurrection is out of the question because there is not part of me left in the physical world."

"That is not entirely true"

Link held up the Lightscale trident. "What if I placed your weapon in the shrine? You carried this weapon with you everyday. It's not crazy to think that traces of you could still be left on it."

"My love, I know we are both desperate to be together, but even on the off chance the traces of me left on the spear are enough to materialize me back, it could take thousands of years."

"Why thousands of years, it only took 100 for me to be brought back?"

"You have to think, your body was still intact. It would have to make me a completely new body so the time it would take would have to increase. I read about this a long time ago when I first started learning to heal."

"We will find a way, Mipha I want to be with you. It doesn't matter how hard it might be to find a way to bring you back. All I know is that I love you and I want to feel you hand against mine."

A small grin appeared on Mipha's delicate face. "Well I suppose there is no harm in trying, It's not as though things are great as they are now."

Link tightened his grip on the trident, his last hope at being with Mipha. He would guard it with his life. Just then Zelda walked into the room. "Link I'm sorry for being rude back ther-"

Zelda was left speechless at the sight of Mipha. "Mipha is that- no it can't be…"

Mipha started to giggle. Zelda was one of her good friends before the calamity. "Hello Zelly hee hee."

Zelda's jaw hit the floor. "How- I- WHAT?"

Link burst out with laughter. It was the first time in a long while that he felt this happy. Seeing Zelda and Mipha reuniting happily reminded Link of what he missed: his friends. It had been so long since Link had been able to casually talk with Zelda and the other champions. Link and Zelda decided to camp in Ruta for the night. Link pulled out some sleeping bags he'd manage to craft using fabric and Rito feathers. They all laughed remembered the time before the Calamity. Link even told some tales of his adventure. He told a particularly funny one involving a Gerudo passed out on a shrine. Around 1 in the morning Zelda and Link decided to sleep. Mipha, not being able to sleep, returned to the spirit realm happily waiting for her friends to wake up.

Link awoke the next morning to Zelda's scream. Instinctively he grabbed the Master Sword and rushed to her aid. Link ran to the main hub where he saw Zelda dancing happily. Link stopped dead in his tracks, his face completely blank. "Um princess if you don't mind me asking… what is going on?"

"I DID IT I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT THE WALL OPEN!"

Link turned and saw the solid wall Zelda had been working on getting open now had an entrance to the water jet generator. "Princess that is amazing! How did get it to open?"

"Well, when we were first making our way to the Zora Domain, I harvested some parts from a dead guardian. Using some tools and knowledge I have on guardian technology, I managed to use some of the parts from the guardian's laser to make a precision cutter."

"That's awesome! Now we can finally get to fixing Vah Ruta!"

"I know! I'm so amazing!"

Zelda and Link walked through the entrance and saw one of Link's arrows still stuck the mechanism. "OH SWEET, FREE ARROW!"

Link went and plucked the arrow out. He turned and saw Zelda looking at him unamused. Link shrugged, "What? These are expensive, and I am not about to go fight another Lyenol."

Zelda sighed and started examining the inner workings of the generator. "Hey, Zelda I think I'm gonna go see Mipha. Yell if you need something."

"Alright, tell her I said good morning."

Link crawled out of the hole and made his way to the main terminal room. As he walked, he admired the design of the Divine Beasts. So much work went in to making these and Link felt that it deserved respect for it. He made it to the terminal and sat down. "Mipha, I'm awake."

Soon after he said that, the same green light from the day before lit up the room. The sight of this caused Link to helplessly smile. Mipha emerged out of the light in all of her glory. "Hello, love, did you sleep well?"

Link smile widened, he could not help it, she was just so cute. "Hardly, I couldn't stop thinking about seeing you."

Mipha blushed. She wasn't used to talking to Link in this way. It was weird but she really enjoyed it. "I've been meaning to ask, why is it that you did not appear the first day we were here?"

"It's hard to explain, but I could not feel your presence in the other parts of Ruta. It was not until you entered the room of my death that I could feel your presence. Even when I arrived I could not feel Zelda's presence in the other room, I wouldn't have ever known she was here if she did not walk in."

"Wow, it must have something to do with you being in the spirit realm."

"You're right. I mean when I was in trapped in Ruta, I knew you were in here the moment you walked in."

"Well we can discuss our theories later."

"You're right, it's hard pinpoint what it could be. Well knowing you and Zelda, lying around doing nothing isn't on your agenda today is it?"

"You guessed right. As of now we are trying to fix the generators I busted on Ruta."

"You broke the water jets?"

"Oh Mipha I'm so sorry. I had to hit the jets with lightning arrows to get inside and stop the flow of water from flooding the domain."

Mipha laughed. "That's just like you to charge in to battle. You are so adorable!"

Now Link was the one who was blushing. "Link, I do believe I have figured out what is wrong with the jets!" Zelda called from below

"I'll be right back my love."

"Take your time, call me whenever you get back."

Link began to feel like he was going in circles. "Hey Zelda. You said you figured out the problem?"

"Yes I did, and you helped me. Thanks to you showing me where your arrow hit, I was able to figure out that you hit the generator's main circuit box, with a little bit of time, I can repair it and the generator will be able to transfer power to the rest of the body. It's a good thing you didn't hit the generator itself, I would have had a harder time fixing that."

"Haha It's a good thing I'm a bad shot."

Link turned to walk back to the terminal, but then he remembered…

"Hey, after this is done. Would you mind if we stopped to the Shrine of Ressurection?"

Link turned to look at the Lightscale trident. Zelda saw this and stood up. "Link… I know what you're trying to do, and I'm completely willing to go and try, but if this doesn't work and Mipha doesn't come back. What will you do? I know you have your hopes up, but-"

"Zelda I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Link I'm just trying to-"

"Zelda please!"

"Link listen to me!"

Link went silent. "Link I am sorry for raising my voice. I know this is a sensitive topic for you, but I just want you to consider the possibility, so you won't be completely crushed. I just want to protect you, you are like a brother to me and I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Thanks Zelda. Thanks for fighting me, I know I can be a little much, but I appreciate you looking out for me."

Link put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Link went outside to get some fresh air. "Zelda's right."

He turned to look at Ruta. "I have to accept that fact, the plan may not work."

He clenched his teeth. "But I'll be damned if I don't try. I love that girl more than anything."

"Link"

Mipha was standing in the entrance. Link went inside to meet her. "What is it?"

"Link, what you said out there… look I know it's scary. It's scary to wait here in uncertainty, but I just want you to know. No matter what happens in that shrine my heart will always be yours, and I will await your arrival in the spirit realm."

"I love you too, and you're right. No matter what happens, we will one day be together. Link wrapped his arms around her. Even though they didn't feel their arms, they felt the warmth of each other.

 **First of all I am sorry for the shorter chapter, I will work on extending my writing. I hope you guys enjoy my work. I will have the next piece out in a day or two. I want to give a shout out to Transcendent Sacred Courage for the inspiration that helped make this story, I highly recommend checking out their stories. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about my work and ways you think I could improve it. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

The spirit realm was a popular topic throughout Hyrule. Few possessed any information on it other than that it exists. Some people talked of how there was rivers of gold and all the food you could eat, others thought it was a baron wasteland where the dead went to rot. In fact the realm itself was similar to Hyrule. There were mountains, grassy plains, a desert, and an ocean surrounding it. During the day the sky looked like a bright teal celestial body and during the night it turned a deep shade of purple.

Mipha was quite taken back when she first arrived. She didn't really know what to expect the spirit realm to look like, but it was just hard to soak it all in. It was beautiful and she much preferred it than being trapped inside of Ruta. Mipha's spirit appeared on a bridge in an area similar to the Zora domain. She walked down it and soon saw an entire town full of her ancestors. She saw her family, friends, and even some of the Zora's most revered warriors. Mipha spent the next few days catching up with her loved one's and telling them stories of her time piloting Ruta and of a blonde warrior she had had grown quite fond of. The town itself was quite similar to the Zora Domain with the exception of that it was bigger and more elegant.

Mipha was talking to one of her cousins when she heard the sound of someone familiar. "Looks like he finally got around to saving you."

It was Revali. He was the Rito champion who piloted Divine Beast Medoh. He had a tendency to be sarcastic and a great sense of pride. Mipha smiled. "Hello Revali, it is pleasant to see you again."

Though she did not agree with most things Revali did or said, he was still a good friend to her before the Calamity. "I would have thought our hero would have rescued you first, given you two's relationship."

Mipha blushed. "He had no recollection of any of us, what matters is that he came. Besides… our relationship was not like that."

Although she didn't show it, Mipha was really hurt that Link could not remember her. She knew that because Link's spirit had not fully been separated from his body when he was put in the shrine that he was bound to lose some memories, but she had not expected it to be that drastic. She expected him to return to her, she had hoped she would have been able to tell him how she felt. However, he came to her a ghost of the person she loved. "Hello?! Are you listening?!"

Mipha looked up and saw Revali looking quite irritated. "Forgive me, I just lost was in my thoughts."

"I never expected the Zora princess to show such rude behavior."

Urbosa walked up. "That's enough Revali, the poor girl has gone through enough."

Revali scoffed and with a flap of his wings, he flew off. Urbosas turned to Mipha with a smile. "It's good to see you again Mipha."

Urbosa was the Gerudo champion who piloted Naboris. She was always kind and acted as a maternal figure to just about everyone, though most knew to stay on her good side unless they were willing to take their chances against a bolt of lightning. "It's nice to see you too Urbosa, how have you been?"

"Well I've been having a much better time than when I was stuck in Naboris. Did you just arrive here or am I late?"

"I've been here about 3 days, do you know if Link has been able to set all of the Divine Beasts free?"

"Ruta was the last to be liberated, seeing as I saw Daruk's spirit the other day."

Mipha looked disappointed, Urbosa immediately picked up on this. "There is no doubt in my mind that if that boy had his memories he would have thrown caution into the wind to come and set you free."

"Thanks Urbosa, but… but what if he never regains them? What if he never remembers what we shared?"

Mipha teared up. Urbosa wiped away her tears. "He will, it's not as though his memories are lost. As of now they lay dormant in his head, all he needs to do is find a way to awaken them and he will become the same old Link."

"You really think so?"

"Sweetie I know so, now buck up. I did not just wait 100 years to give more pep talks, this is a happy day. Our spirits are free and any day now those beasts out there are going to fire everything they have at Ganon, and our hero is going to go finish the job."

At this, Mipha felt better. Urbosa had a way of spreading comfort, Mipha never understood why she never had children of her own. "What will happen? You know when this is all over?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. For so long I waited to get out of that camel, but now that we are free there isn't much more to look forward to other than watching Ganon melt into nothingness. However, I can think of something you're looking forward to, or should I say someone."

Urbosa gave Mipha a sly smile. "You're right, I waited 100 years to see him again, but that was not even the Link I knew. Now the only thing in my mind is when I'll be able to see him walking down that bridge, so I can put my arms on him and finally speak my heart."

"Heh well I'm sure he wi-"

They felt something strange, like a surge of power and evil. Mipha and Urbosa looked at each other. "GANON" they said simultaneously.

"We have to go to our Beasts and go help Link!"

Urbosa nodded at Mipha and they left the spirit realm. Mipha reappeared on Ruta and readied her cannon waiting for the signal from the other champions. "Link, please be careful. Please let this work"

There's the signal, Medoh has fired! "This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!"

Ruta let off a powerful laser that shot directly toward the castle combining with the other beams and striking downward. For a second nothing happened. "What is going on?! Did we miss?!"

Just then a loud violent screech sounded all throughout Hyrule. Mipha quickly covered her ears, the screech was painful. Mipha looked up in rage. "I HOPE IT HURTS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

It was not long before the attack stopped. The weapon cooling systems were steaming like crazy, Mipha could hardly see through it all, which was a shame. She wanted to see the crater she left Ganon… and Link. "Oh Goddess! What If we hit Link?!"

Mipha started to panic. Images of Link lying dead on the ground lifeless kept popping up in her head. She told herself it was just her mind messing with her, but after waiting a while she started to believe it. "Please don't do this. Please be ok!"

Out of nowhere a bright white light appeared in a meadow in front of the castle. It had to have been Link! "My love!"

She grasped her hands together and knelt down. "Thank you, Goddess! Thank you thank you!."

Her celebration was halted when she saw a dark purple and black cloud form. The cloud started to swirl and what resembled a boar appeared. It was huge, as big as Zora City. "Oh no…"

She couldn't see Link from where she was, the light surrounding him had vanished. All that lay before her was the Calamity himself. Before her eyes, the malice that surrounded Ganon's body had been penetrated by giant spots of glowing light. One by one each of the spots would disappear and Ganon would scream out in pain. Mipha's eyes started to hurt. It took immense focus to be able to even get a glimpse of what was going on out there. Suddenly a bright light shown on Ganon's face, it was hard to make out what was on there. A few seconds later Mipha saw a bolt of what appeared to be pure light dove its way in to Ganon's head. That did it, the beast stumbled around before being enveloped in holy and eventually reduced to nothing. "WE DID IT! WE HAVE DEFEATED THE CALAMITY!"

Mipha stood there for a while and enjoyed the sight of Hyrule castle. For a second it almost seemed like none of this ever happened, like she was still home. Home. Mipha took one last look at the Zora Domain. "Father, Sidon… I do hope you're proud of me. I love you both, I miss you every single day. Goodbye."

With that Mipha returned to the spirit realm.

Mipha met up with the other champions who appeared to be celebrating the demise of Ganon. Daruk raised what appeared to be a rock on a stick. "Mipha! Come join the celebration!"

Mipha smiled. She was having so much fun dancing and enjoying her friends, she almost forgot about missing Link. Almost. Urbosa came up to Mipha. "You sure took your time getting back. Something hold you up?"

"Oh nothing except having a front row seat to Ganon's smackdown."

"Not to burst your bubble, but we were all there too."

"Why did you leave when the boar showed up? I thought you hated Ganon the most out of all of us?"

"BOAR?!"

Mipha grinned. "Sit down everyone, I think you're going to like what I have to say."

There was dead silence from the other champions as Mipha told them of how Link and Zelda vanquished the giant beast. When she was finished the champions applauded, Mipha did not really think she was the one they should be cheering at, but she just decided to go with it. The celebration raged on well into the morning. It wasn't until Daruk passed out and shattered a table that they decided to return to their homes.

It had been a long time since Mipha had been able to sleep. Since she was confined to the physical world, she hadn't been able to sleep for a century. The first time she awoke, it felt long overdue. While in spirit form, her body did not require sleep, yet she underestimated how much her mind needed to rest. Her mind was weary, and she knew it would be a while before it fully recovered from a century of sleep deprivation. All of the champions were constantly drowsy now that they were free. Daruk slept a 3 times a day. However, even though she was tired beyond imagine, she would always lie awake in bed thinking of Link.

Mipha woke up a few days later, feeling much better than she had the past few days. Her mind was starting to recover so she was able to start thinking clearly. She smiled, for the first time in as long as she could remember she was truly happy. Hyrule was safe from Ganon and she was finally free. She walked around and made herself her favorite breakfast: Crab omlete with rice. After being deprived of food for all that time, Mipha really began to appreciate her meals. She decided to go eat with her family and ancestors. She was having a conversation with her grandmother. "Mipha, dear, I cannot tell you I proud I am to call you my granddaughter. It's just a shame, you were so young when you died. I just wish you could have found someone to give your armor to."

"Actually, grandmother, I did. I made the armor and everything."

"Oooh That makes me so happy to hear you say that. I'm glad you found a Zora you could stand by before you died. Tell me, what was his name?"

"Oh he was not a Zora. He was a Hylian, his name is Link."

"He's not a Zora? Well good for you dear, you go and follow your heart."

"Thank you, grandmother. However, I was killed before I was ever able to give him the armor. I don't think he ever knew how I truly felt…"

"Oh, dear. That's terrible to hear."

"I worry-… I worry that he will find someone else before I get the chance to tell him how I feel."

Mipha's grandmother put her arm around Mipha. "Mipha, if that boy you are talking about is who you are to be with, then fate will find a way to bring you together."

"It's just-

Something was weird. Mipha felt something, she did not know what, but it felt like… no it couldn't be. It felt like… Link. He was there. He was in Ruta! "Mipha is something wrong?"

"He's in Ruta, grandmother! My love is there!"

"Go to him. Fate has given you an opportunity, take it."

Mipha gave her grandmother a hug, and smiled as she slowly vanished from the spirit realm.

 **Ok so this chapter is kinda special. I originally intended to do a shorter summary of it in the last chapter, but decided to just make it a chapter itself. That being said, I ask that you write a review telling me your thoughts on it, It was all put together kind of on the spot so it will likely have a few flaws. NOW this is important cause I don't wanna plagiarize, the Mipha's dialogue before Ruta fires its laser is from the game. I DID NOT WRITE THAT. Just wanna clear that up. I figured it would have been nice to add in the other champions so they could get their time in the spotlight. Anywhatsit thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and as always have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a day since Zelda began working to make a new circuit box for Ruta's generators. Link didn't quite understand anything she explained to him, but at this point he did not really care to. She seemed to be having a hard time with it, Link was quite shocked. He had never seen the princess have a hard time fixing anything, she was a genius when it came to mechanics and well… pretty much everything.

Link stumbled upon her one day screaming and smashing some kind of box. This was really weird, she really must have been in a rut. Link had never seen the princess this uncivil. "Z-Zelda are you ok_"

The princess turned around. Her face was as red as an apple and her hair was messy. "I would be ok, IF THIS STUPID WIRE COULD PRODUCE ELECTRICITY LIKE IT SHOULD!"

Link was cowering behind a table for fear she would project her anger in his direction. The redness in her face faded along with her rage filled expression. She saw Link shivering from his hiding spot and started to smile. "What are you doing over there? Wait don't tell me you're actually afraid I was going to hurt you."

Zelda burst out in laughter as Link stood up and stuffed his pride down his shirt. Zelda was rolling on the ground. "I-HAHA- I thought you were supposed to be full of courage."

Link started to get annoyed. "Oh yeah, well I thought you were supposed to be a genius, but I guess that little box over there got the best of you."

Zelda stopped laughing and looked up at Link. Uh oh. Her eye started to twitch and she began advancing on him. This doesn't look good for Link. She got about 3 feet away from him and lunged forward like she was going to attack. Link was startled and fell flat on his rump. The smile returned to Zelda's face. Link got up and dusted himself off, his face flushed with red. Zelda had one last giggle and returned to where the broken box lay flat on the ground. "Link come here. Do you see that red string right there? That is called a wire, it conducts small electricity to the circuit box that powers Ruta's generators. Despite my efforts to repair it, it is still cut and cannot conduct power as it should. All of the other wires in the circuit are still functioning properly, but whenever I test this wire in my sample box, it always fails to conduct power. I have no clue what I could, your arrows as we already know, provide too much power and destroy the box. I need something that can effectively conduct power to power the circuits. I don't suppose you would have any ideas."

"Not a single one, it takes a lot of mind power for me to even slightly understand what you're saying."

"I need an electrical substance that is not too strong, so that I can fix stuff."

"Got it, so you need me to find something that produces a small amount electricity. I think I might have something in mind."

"Tell me, I'll try anything at this point."

"When I was in Gerudo Desert, I had to run a long way to get to Gerudo Town. On my way, there I ran into some Yellow Lizalfos. The reason I'm telling you this is because their horns produced electricity, I figured that if we carved it down to the size of a wire, it might make a good substitute."

"Link that's an amazing idea! That could potentially work. Unfortunately, Gerudo is quite a ways a way. At the least, it will take about 3 weeks to get there and back."

Link smiled, this was one of the few moments when he knew something the princess didn't. "That's where the Shieka Slate comes in handy, thanks to the awakening of the shrines and towers, I can now use the Slate to travel to any shrine or tower I want instantaneously."

Zelda's jaw hit the ground. "AND YOU WAITED TILL NOW TO TELL ME THIS, WE WALKED SO FAR TO GET HERE AND YOU MENTION THIS NOW?!"

"Calm down and let me explain, the travel only works on the user, so if I had used it to get here, you would have been stranded by yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not realize. Then you plan to travel to the Desert by yourself?"

"Only if you're comfortable with me being gone a few hours."

"I'll be fine, Mipha can keep me company."

"Alright, I'll be back around 6:00."

Link selected the Daqo Chisay shrine on his map on hit the travel button. Link's body was surrounded by a glowing blue light as his body started to evaporate into thin air. He looked at Zelda's face, her eyes were bulging out of her head. Link took one last look at Mipha's room, and then he disappeared.

Traveling became natural to Link, he had done it hundreds of times. It almost felt like taking a nap, things would go black, and then he would just reappear at his destination. This was the case the first time, and it had been the case this time. His body formed in front of the shrine and Link was met with blistering heat. He immediately pulled out his Gerudo clothes and changed into them. "Ahhh that feels so much better."

Link turned and saw the Gerudo Town guards talking to each other. "Oh crap" he thought

"They didn't see me, did they?"

They were in deep conversation, he was safe. "I have to be more careful when I turn into Linkette."

Link equipped his worst shield, and couched down. He was aiming to hitch a ride on a sandseal, they were the easiest way to cross the desert. They are very skittish, so one must approach a sandseal quietly. Link walked softly on the sand as he approached the hulking seal. He pulled out his shield and attached a tether to his chest, and placed the other end in his hand. He got up close to the seal and quickly hooked the tether around it. The seal took off quickly dragging Link on his shield. Using the tether, he controlled the direction of the seal, and headed out towards some ruins in the distance. The ruins were a monster hotspot, Link knew for sure that it wouldn't take him long to find a Lizalfos. Link did not particularly like riding the seals, the sand carried in the wind, would hit Link like small razors in the wind. It was not long before he reached the ruins. Link slowed down the seal and released the tether from its body, the seal immediately leapt into the air and disappeared into the blanket of sand.

The temperature was lower in this area, so Link decided to change into clothes more suitable for fighting. He put on his champions tunic, hood, and soldier's greaves. He took a look around for any yellow glimpses, yet there was nothing in sight. He held the Master Sword tight in his hands, ready to fight at a moment's notice. He couldn't see a single sign of monster activity, this was strange. Link spotted a rock up ahead, he figured he could take cover and use his shieka slate to scan the area with the scope function. He snuck over to it and set the sword on it. However, the second the sword touched it the rock sprung into the air sending the Master Sword flying through the air. Link looked at the "rock" and to his surprise it was a camouflaged Lizalfos. "Dammit!" he thought

"I let my guard down for five seconds!"

The monster held up a spear, and Link spotted its glowing horn. With the Master Sword out of reach, Link pulled out the Flame Spear. "Hey Ugly, I'm gonna need that horn."

The Lizalfos stuck its tongue out at Link and like a flash of lightning, it sprung forward to strike. However, Link's reflexes out matched its speed and he quickly dodged out of the way. With the Lizalfos completely exposed, Link thrusted the Flame Spear into the body of the monster, causing it to jump back in pain. The Lizalfos had a singed hole in its stomach, but Link had fought many before and knew they could take quite the thrashing. He held up his spear and charged, the monster jumped, but Link was quicker and managed to hit and stun it, with the monster unable to focus, Link pulled the spear back and stabbed the Lizalfos until his arms couldn't continue. The Lizalfos, now on its knees, made one last attempt to attack. It charged its horn and a static field surrounded it and Link. Link knew what was to follow and quickly back flipped out of the field, just seconds before lightning flooded the field. Link pulled back on the spear and threw it at the Lizalfos. It hit with great force, completely setting the beast on fire and impaling it to the ground. It yelled out in pain, as it exploded into smoke dropping loot. Link found its horn and stored it in his pouch. "I hope this plan works."

Link walked over to where the Master Sword was, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw blood flowing out of a slash on the side of his stomach. "Crap! Guess I wasn't fast enough."

He pulled out a fairy from his pouch and set it free. The fairy flew around him and Link watched as his wound was sealed up. "Thanks!"

He waved to the fairy as it flew off. Link picked up the Master Sword and put it back in its sheath. "That fight would have ended much quicker if I hadn't lost you."

Link sighed and pulled the Shieka Slate and traveled to Ruta. He reappeared right outside of the Divine Beast and climbed up through the entrance. "Zelda! I'm back!"

He looked around, but didn't see her. "Zelda! Where are you?"

She wasn't there. "She is in the Domain"

Link turned around and saw Mipha standing in the terminal doorway. "Hello, Love." He said

"Hello, Darling. How was your day?"

"Busy, I had to go to Gerudo to get an electrified horn."

"Ha! That does sound pretty hectic. Zelda came by and told me to direct you to the Domain just in case you came here instead."

"She always has to have a plan, doesn't she?"

"She wouldn't be Zelda if she didn't."

Link walked closer to Mipha. "I've been trying to fix Ruta as fast as I can, I want to revive you as soon as possible. Being here without you has become unbearable, you're all I can think about. I promise you that one day we will be together again."

"You're the only person, I know that would work this hard just to be with me. No one in this entire world even slightly compares to you. You don't have to stress yourself on rushing to fix Ruta. Someone close once told me that if you are the person I am destined to be with, then fate will find a way to bring us together. There is not a single doubt in my mind that you are my soulmate, so that means no matter what, fate will one day have us meet. Darling you are so important to me, all I dream of is being able to wrap my arms around you, draw you close… and press my lips against yours."

Link's face burned red. He got close to Mipha and put his lips where hers were. Mipha didn't know what to think, she couldn't feel his touch, but the feeling she got from Link being there was the best thing she ever experienced. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She never felt closer to Link even when they were alive. After a few moments Link pulled back. Mipha not being able to feel this, continued to sit there. "Um Mipha?"

Mipha opened her eyes and was startled. "Oh! Sorry, I guess I got a little wrapped up."

"It's fine. I know I couldn't feel your lips, but I felt something else. Did you feel it too?"

"I did feel it. I felt you. Your presence, for the first time in a long while, I felt like you were here with me. Like none of this ever happened."

"I have never felt this way about someone before. Thank you, for being in my life."

Mipha reached in and "kissed" Link again. She couldn't get over the emotions she got from it. However, she knew Link had to help Zelda, no matter how much she enjoyed him, she had to let him get back to work. She savored a few more seconds of it and then pulled back, she saw Link still standing there. "You'd better be on your way, Love. Don't wanna keep the princess waiting."

Link was stumbled back, startled by Mipha's sudden voice. He blushed. "Oh right! I should go. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Mipha."

"I love you too, Link."

Link hopped out of the Divine Beast and made his way back to the Zora Domain with his paraglider. He met with Zelda in the Weapons Workshop. "Did someone send for an electric horn?"

"Link you got it! This is perfect! We just need to carve it into shape and we will be in business."

Link ate a meat skewer that a Gerudo cook said would protect him from electrical attacks and began to carve the horn into a thin pole. After a half hour of work, Link presented his makeshift wire to Zelda. "It's the perfect shape, thank you, Link!"

She placed the horn in a spare test box she had and flipped a small lever. After a few seconds and green light appeared and Zelda jumped to the ceiling. "YES YES YES! LINK, WE DID IT! WE CAN POWER THE GENERATORS!"

She grabbed Link and began to dance. Some of the Zora folk joined in on the fun and before Link knew it, a party had begun. Zoras had brought food and drinks, and they all laughed and danced until midnight. Link and Zelda arrived at the inn, Link being particularly exhausted. Link fell asleep not long after getting in the bed.

 **Ok sorry for the wait! I know things might be running slow in progressing through the story, but I don't want to rush and have things be over so soon. I do promise that next chapter will have a jump in the story, so fret not! Please leave a review, I want you guys to give me your honest thoughts on my work. It takes work for me to post these chapters, so please do me a solid and give me your opinion. If you like the story, please follow and favorite it. It might be a day or two before I can post again, I have some things to tend to in the meantime which cuts back on my writing time. Anywhosit, as always, Have a Nice Day and I love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda lay in her bed, her eyes open and bloodshot. She had been unable to get a wink of sleep all night. She rolled over and picked up Link's Shieka Slate and checked the time, it was 5:45. Great, looks like she would be going another night without sleep. It had been a task falling asleep ever since she was freed from Ganon. Every time her eyes shut, she pictured herself still trapped inside of the Calamity. Though he was dead, the thought of it was enough to keep her from closing her eyes. She accepted the fact that sleep was out of the question and stood up, making sure not to wake Link. She walked over to the weapons workshop and decided to get started on her work for the day. She picked up the test box with the Lizalfos horn and removed the makeshift wire. She pulled Ruta's circuit box closer and began to carefully install the horn. "Ow!"

She shocked herself pretty badly, she looked at her finger. It was twitching like crazy, she rummaged through her bag and found an electric elixir Link had made her. She quickly drank it, it tasted terrible. Her finger stopped hurting and she got back to work, this time wearing rubber gloves. The horn was so delicate, she had to be very careful when attaching it to the power source. She looked up and saw the sun rising over the dam. "Link will be up soon."

She turned and saw him still fast asleep, he was like family to her. She had grown close to him ever since the Yiga attack in Gerudo. He was more than just a guard, he was her best friend. She liked helping him out, she always felt bad that he never got anything in return for protecting her, so she jumped at the opportunity to be of help to him.

Zelda continued to work on the circuit box and after another 10 minutes of very delicate work, she managed to complete it. She let out a big sigh, she and Link had been working extremely hard on fixing Ruta and now all that remained was to put the circuit box back where it belonged. She would have to wait for Link to wake up before making the trip over there. Monsters enjoyed waiting along the paths to ambush unsuspecting travelers, and Zelda didn't know how to properly fight. She walked out of the workshop into the courtyard of the Domain. "Say hey there! Zelda!"

Zelda knew exactly who said that before she turned around. "Hello Sidon"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Haha. There is only one person in Hyrule with that much optimism in their voice."

"You're right! My voice is like an earthquake of passion, optimizing all in its glorious path!"

Sidon raised his hands to the sky, and for a second Zelda thought she saw him sparkle. "Anyway, is there something you needed?"

"Oh right, there was something I wanted to ask you. Link has chosen me to be Ruta's next pilot. I was wondering when Ruta powers are restored, if there was anything you could teach me. I know you are quite experienced when it comes to ancient technology. I'd be happy if you could teach me one day."

Zelda blushed. "Oh yeah… sure I could do that. Just the two of us. I'll gladly help you."

Sidon raised his fist and his teeth glistened. Zelda's face burned red. "Thank you. You and your knowledge are absolutely incredible! I'll be sure to do my best!"

With that, Sidon flipped off of the domain and landed in the water. Zelda stood there a second watching the Zora Prince swim away. "Look at you, crushing on Sidon."

Zelda quickly turned and saw Link leaning up against a pole with a sly grin. "I do not- you are making assumptions- that is preposterous to think- I"

"Zelda, I need you to make a sentence I can understand."

"I am not crushing on Sidon!"

"The redness of your face says otherwise."

"Oh hush! You're in love with his sister, so what if I have the smallest amount of feelings for him."

"So, you do admit you love him! And here I was just joking! This is amazing!"

"Oh, shut up, will you? I don't want anyone to overhear."

"As you wish, my lady."

The two gathered their things and began the trip to Ruta. It took them about an hour to get there, Zelda's body was still recovering from not moving for a century. They reached the Divine Beast right as it began to rain. Link quickly helped Zelda climb aboard and she went straight to work. Link on the other hand walked straight to Mipha's room. Link walked in and sat down on a platform, making sure to leave room for Mipha to sit next to him. "Mipha. I'm here."

Link sat and waited for the green light to appear. However, the light was not showing up. It had been a few minutes and Link had started to get worried. "Mipha?"

After a few minutes, the familiar green light appeared. Link was instantly relieved. "I'm sorry I made you wait, Sweetie, I was asleep."

Link checked the time, it was 7:15. "I'm so sorry, love. Please, go back to sleep. I'll be here for a while."

"Trust me. I would much rather spend my time here with you."

She sat down next to him and rubbed her eyes. Link observed her, she was so adorable. Like a child waking up, he loved her so much. "Today is a special day. Zelda told me she would be able to get Ruta working again."

"That is wonderful news. It will be nice to see Ruta working as it should. We will also be able to move it closer to the Domain. That way we can be abl-

"Hello! Link! Are you in here?"

Link looked up, quite startled. Mipha stood up. "That voice…"

Prince Sidon had walked in. "Link! There you are! I… Mipha?"

Tears ran down Mipha's cheeks. "Brother…"

Sidon was speechless. After a moment, he ran forward and tried to hug her, but his arms passed directly through her. Mipha looked up. "I'm a spirit, I cannot be touched by the living. I am sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, sister. I missed you so much, we all have. I thought I would never be able to see you again."

"I missed you too, Sidon. I just wish I could have been there to see you grow, you've gotten so handsome. So, different from the energetic boy I once knew. I'm sorry I wasn't there, you looked up to me and I abandoned you-

"Don't say that about yourself! You are a hero, and you did not abandon anyone. You did something no other Zora could have done. You are known even today as a champion among all of the Zora, you were my inspiration to be the best person I could be. You were always with me, never for a second did I feel alone. I love you, sister."

"I love you too, brother. Thank you for being there to help Link. If not for you, I would have never been set free."

"Being able to help the Hero of Hyrule was its own reward. DO YOU KNOW HOW COOL HE HIS!"

Mipha started to laugh. "I remember when you first met Link. You were so small, and you asked him if you could help him save the world."

Link joined in. "I remember that! I told you that you could be my sidekick and for the rest of the day you ran around swinging a wooden sword."

Sidon started to laugh. "I kept waiting for the day I could finally help you stop Ganon. I'm so glad I was able to finally do my job."

Just then, they heard a loud rumbling throughout Ruta, followed by a huge gush of water coming from Ruta's trunk. "She did it!" Link shouted

"Zelda got the water working!"

Zelda walked in the room swinging a wrench around her finger. "I do a pretty good job, don't I?"

Sidon turned to her. "I'll say. Ruta looks as it did all those years ago. Great job!"

Zelda looked at her feet. "Oh, it was nothing, just a few screw turns and wire tests."

Mipha smiled. "Zelda, really. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Mipha. I did my best to restore it to its former glory."

Zelda and Sidon began to talk and Mipha focused her attention back to Link. "Don't think I forgot your part in this, Ruta would have never been able to function without your cleverness and skills. When I'm back in my body, remind me to repay you, brave knight."

Link got goosebumps and his eyes popped out of his head. "Mental note: be sure to bring this up later" He thought.

"Well, now that Ruta is fixed, I can be on my way to the Shrine of Resurrection."

"Just remember, even if it doesn't work, we will meet again someday."

"I know, I just want to be with you as soon as I can. I can't stand not being able to touch you."

She got closer to him. "It's tough on me too. Having to sit here seeing you, but never being able to be in a real relationship with you. I want to do things, go places, and experience it all with the love of my life. I want to be together… on a different level."

Her face turned really red. "Mipha… I want nothing more than to do all of that with you. That is why I will work as hard as I can to deliver to you the love I have to offer."

Link stretched himself out on the platform. Mipha lied down next to him. "Link… I hope I did not make it awkward with my last comment. That was a bit risqué."

"It's not something you need to apologize for. I want to experience that with you as well. You are the only woman I have ever thought about in that way…"

Mipha smiled, Link always had a way of making her feel special. The thought of her and him together in that way made her blush. She observed Link. He had a nice body and a cute face. It certainly wasn't hard for Mipha to explain why she felt this way about him. "Link… why me? You make every girl in Hyrule swoon, yet you chose me?"

"You were different. Sure, all of the girls like me, but it was only because I'm the hero. You were the only one that loved me for you I am. Most couples are together solely for social reasons, but when I remembered the times we shared, you always had a look in your eye, I could feel your emotions. I dismissed any thoughts I had because I didn't think someone like you could have feelings for someone like me. When I saw the Zora Armor you made, I understood. You wanted to marry me, not because it would make you look good or because I was famous. You wanted to be with me because your life wouldn't feel right without me. When I regained my memories it made sense, and the more I remembered the more I fell in love with you."

"You're right. When I first started to feel this way about you, I tried to stop myself. You had important things to do and I didn't want to love someone I couldn't be with. But I couldn't help it, I would wake up and I wouldn't be able stop thinking about you. Nothing felt right, it was like there was a hole in my life. Nothing felt right without you."

"The same goes for me. I feel empty without you. The days I spent here before seeing you again were painful. There was nothing I could do though, my life felt pointless."

Mipha curled closer to him. She felt so safe when he was with her, he was her security. They sat there enjoying each other. It had been a few minutes before Sidon appeared again to break the silence. "Ahh that is right. You two were finally able to reveal your feelings. I finally have a brother now!"

Mipha giggled. Zelda popped in. "Hey, Link. We had better get going if you want to make it to the Shrine in time."

Sidon began to speak. "Zelda filled me in on what is going on. All I can say is I hope it goes well, all of us at the Domain wish to see you again."

Mipha stood up. "Thank you, Sidon. Link is working hard on finding a way to resurrect me. Make sure the Zora people know of his efforts."

She turned to him and smiled. "He deserves recognition for it."

Link, Zelda, and Sidon set off back to Zora Domain. When they arrived, they packed everything they had and bought supplies for the trip. It was going to take a few days to arrive to the Shrine and a few more to get back. Link also had to account for Mipha, she would need some food and bedding too. Link bought some herbs and fish from the market and crafted another sleeping bag. He met Zelda at the front gate. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I'll do whatever it takes to see her again."

Zelda nodded. "Then I support you 100 percent. Let's do this."

The two set off on the bridge. Link was full of hope. This had to work. It had to…

 **Geez Louise Ruta is finally fixed. And it only took 5 chapters, please hold your applause. I noticed I have been focusing a lot on Link and Mipha's conversations, but this is Romance so I have to make sure there is enough juicy talk between Link and Mipha to satisfy those romance cravers out there. If you liked the story please follow and favorite it to keep track of released chapters. Reviews are cool you should totally write them, I only have 2 so please give me some more. And as always: have a lovely day and I love you. (Not in the weird way)**


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda and Link were making their way down the Great Zora Bridge to the Shrine of Resurrection. The trip in total would take them about 2 days, Link knew his way around Hyrule, which made it easier to travel. Their first destination would be reaching the Wetland Stable, so Link could take the horses he had boarded there. Acquiring the horses would cut their travel time in half, so going there was basically a necessity. Link had even managed to find what he believed to be a descendent of Zelda's royal steed, someone was also kind enough to give him royal horse attire. Link thought it would be a nice surprise for Zelda when they arrived there. The trip to the stable would take a day, if they only stopped to sleep. Then once they got the horses, it would be a straight shot to the Shrine.

They had made it past the bridge on were walking through the rocky terrain. Link was on his guard, the particular area they were in was notorious for being home to Lizalfos and Moblins. Link didn't want the princess getting hurt, he scanned the area for any signs of monsters, but thankfully found none. They had made it past Luto's Crossing and continued forth. "Link, hold up."

Link turned around. "Do you mind if I take a quick picture? The Zora Domain, the water, the sunlight, this would be the perfect photo."

"Sure. Let me get the Slate."

Link unhooked the Shieka Slate from his side and handed it to Zelda. She positioned herself at the back of the bridge and held up the Slate. She took a few photos and then sat down to admire them. "These came out absolutely perfect! Come and see."

Link walked over and looked at the pictures. Zelda was right, the scenery was beautiful. Everything was in the perfect position, the sun made the water glisten which caused the Domain to shine. "These are great, Zelda!"

"Oh, I always loved photography! It's an art in itself."

They got up and began to continue their journey. Link counted himself lucky that Zelda was a fan of photography, had not been for her, he might have never regained his memories.

The road started to get rough, Link kept an eye on Zelda, her body was still weak from the Calamity. They were in the middle of climbing a rocky hill, when Zelda's arm gave out and she fell 3 feet on her back. "Princess!"

Link quickly climbed down to help her, she was on the ground rubbing her spine. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah… just hurts."

Link knew in her state, getting up the hill might take a while. He picked her up and set her on his back. "Hold on, I'm going to get us up this hill."

Link was an excellent climber, one had to be if they were to travel across Hyrule. Zelda was light, which made it fairly easy to get up the hill. Once they were up, Link carefully set Zelda down. "Link, I'm sorry for that. I don't mean to be such a burden."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you just need to recover. You are doing much better than when we first came through here."

This made Zelda feel better. She hated slowing Link down, she knew how much he wanted to get there and try and save Mipha. Zelda was continued to walk, lost in thought. She wondered if Link's plan would actually work, if Mipha would actually come back. She was thinking on it when Link suddenly pulled her into the bushes. "Link, what are yo-

Link quickly put his hand over her mouth, and pointed up ahead. Zelda looked and saw three black Lizalfos. Link took his hand off of her face. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want them to spot us." He whispered

"Well what do we do?"

"You stay right here. I'm going to try and do this quiet, but if they are alerted, I don't want them coming after you."

Zelda nodded.

There was a Lizalfos on a rock overlooking the other two, if Link was going to go stealthy, he would have to take that one out first. He carefully approached the rock, taking care not to step on anything that would make a sound. He grabbed onto the surface and silently began to climb it. This particular subspecies of LIzalfos was bigger and tougher than your average green one, they carried strong weapons too. Link made it up the rock with attracting any attention. With stealth on his side, Link pulled out the Master Sword and thrusted it hard into the stomach of the beast. It barely let out a sound before bursting into smoke. Two remained, if Link could take out one from where he was, then he wouldn't have to worry about Zelda being attacked while he fought. He pulled out the Bow of Light and pulled back on the drawstring, causing a bolt of pure light to form in the arrow rest. He aimed it directly at the head of one of the monsters and released the light. Link's aim was perfect, the arrow directly hit the Lizalfos, sending it flying. It hit the ground and burst. The final enemy spotted Link and began to advance on him. Link put the bow away and drew the Master Sword. Link hopped down from his vantage point and met the Lizalfos half way as their weapons clashed. The Lizalfos stabbed at Link with its spear, but Link dodged and sliced the spear in half. Without having to worry about being stabbed, Link charged and sliced into the Lizalfos, causing it to be thrown into the air. It hit the ground and was stunned, Link saw this and quickly rushed forth and forced his blade into the head of the Lizalfos, causing it to let out a scream before bursting into smoke.

"Zelda, it's safe. You can come out."

Link heard the bushes rustle, and saw Zelda peek her head out from behind a rock. Link waved his hand in his direction, and Zelda caught up to him. They were approaching the Zora River. "We are not terribly far, we just have to cross Inogo Bridge, and then it's a straight path to the stable."

Link could tell Zelda was tiring, he couldn't blame her, they had been traveling for hours. Link pulled a bundle of leaves out of his pack and began to unravel them, revealing two meaty rice balls he had made. "Here take this."

He handed the food to Zelda, who's eyes widened at the sight. She immediately began to devour the food. Link had only just began to eat his, when he noticed Zelda had finished hers, he split his in half and handed the other piece to her. "Your body is not used to this much work, you need this more than I do. I'm used to this."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

Zelda smiled and began to eat the second helping. Link's cooking was amazing, he had always prided himself on his culinary skills. She finished her meal as quickly as she did the first. "That was amazing, Link! I somehow feel energized."

"That is from the Staminoka Bass I cooked it with, it helps restore your energy."

"Wow! It's kind of like the Hot-Footed frog I made you eat all those years ago. An organism that provides added benefits."

"Exactly, but this tastes much better."

"I'll say! My Hot-Footed frog soup wasn't my best creation."

It was starting to get dark, Link was happy the temperature was a stable level. Last thing he needed was to travel in an unbearable climate, he didn't even have clothes Zelda could wear to protect her from the environment. They had crossed Inogo Bridge, it wouldn't be long before they reached the stable. Link admired the glowing Zora towers that stood in front of the bridge, this was where he first met Sidon. As they passed, a shrine came into sight. The shrine glowed orange, signifying that it had not been cleared. "Link, can we please go in there? You said I couldn't go in the first time we came through. Pleeeease?"

Link didn't like the idea of Zelda going in a shrine with him. Shrines were mostly harmless puzzles, but there had been a few times Link had almost met his end in one. However, it didn't seem like Zelda was going to give up, plus he was one spirit orb away from getting a new vessel. "Fine, but you have to stay very close to me, and if it is a test of strength you will stay in a safe spot. Understood?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you, Link. I've been wanting to see a shrine for so long!"

They climbed up to where the shrine was and Link activated the Shieka Scanner, the shrine opened up, and they entered.

They rode the elevator down into the entrance. A voice echoed throughout the room. "To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Soh Kofi. In the name of the Goddess Hylia. I offer this combat trial."

"Of course, it had to be a test of strength. Zelda this is dangerous, these bots are difficult to destroy, some of them have almost killed me. You stay in here, while I defeat the robot."

Zelda nodded, and Link walked into the arena, and approached the platform his foe would come from. Except nothing ever showed up, Link was confused until he heard the same voice echoed once more. "All who enter this shrine, must prove their honor. Step forth and accept the challenge."

"Link, I think they are referring to me."

"I'm not about to have you fight one of these things, let's get out of here."

Link and Zelda approached the elevator, but before they could step forth, the elevator was caged off.

"What the hell?!"

Soh Kofi's voice sounded yet again. "The trial has been accepted and therefore the challenger may not leave until they complete what they have started."

Link stomped his foot. "Dammit! There's only one way out. You are going to have to come with me. Just stay behind those pillars in there, I will try and keep it off your back."

Zelda agreed, but Link knew she was regretting coming down here. The two walked in the arena, and the doors behind them quickly shut. Link handed Zelda his Hylian shield. "These things sometimes shoot projectiles, this is to keep you safe."

Link walked to the platform which rumbled then slowly began to rise. "Please be a minor test" He thought.

The guardian scout revealed itself to be a mark I model. Link was relieved immensely, he did not want to fight a three-armed robot. Link pulled out an ancient short sword Robbie had made for him and charged. The guardian scouts had predictable moves, they would swing their arms in a pattern before slicing. Link dodged the first attack, and retaliated by slicing through the scout. The scout backed up quickly and straightened its arms out, it was about to charge at Link. No! It was about to charge Zelda! "Zelda! Hold the shield up!"

Zelda did as she was told, and not a second too soon as the guardian scout spun its arms wildly hitting the shield with great force. The scout was about to rush at Link, who did not have a shield, but was stopped when Zelda smashed the shield against its body, causing one of its legs to come off. The scout turned and swung its sword at Zelda, managing to cut her was mad now, he rushed at the scout and leapt in the air bringing the sword down on the guardian scout's head. Link pulled the sword out of the head of the machine, and held it up again, ready to strike if the scout decided to stay alive. Spark flew out of the machine as it twitched wildly before eventually exploding. The bars that trapped them in the room were lifted. Link rushed to where Zelda was on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Zelda. I should have stopped it. How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, it only grazed me. It's barely bleeding."

Link grabbed a strip of cloth from his pouch and gave to Zelda. "Tie this around the wound, it should stop the bleeding."

Zelda did as she was told, and the two walked to the Soh Kofi's chambers. There was a chest in there, which Link spent no time in going to open it. There was a knight's bow inside. He handed the bow to Zelda along with 15 arrows. "I know you know how to shoot, so this is for emergencies. Only use it as a last resort."

"I'm a novice marksman at best, are you sure?"

"I've seen you, you're not a bad shot."

"Well alright then, I'm no longer completely defenseless."

Link walked up to the monk as it began to speak. "In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this spirit orb."

The orb sunk into Link's chest, and the two were transported out of the shrine.

They made their way back to the road and continued their way to the Wetland Stable. It was late, Link had wanted to get there early so they could get some sleep, but it looked like he and Zelda would only be getting 7 hours tonight. Zelda was getting tired, she was trudging along. Link had been used to staying up, but even he was getting sleepy. As they continued down the trail, Link admired the beauty of Hyrule as the passed rivers reflecting the moon light. "I'm glad I never have to worry about blood moons anymore."

"You and me both. Ganon would get stronger in those moments, it would really strain my powers."

"You always make it your priority to warn me when one would rise."

"Well I didn't want you to go and get yourself killed."

"I appreciate it. Hey look, Tribly Plain! It shouldn't be long before we reach the stable."

"Finally, my feet are killing me."

"I have a bit of a surprise for you when we arrive there."

Zelda's head sprung up like a cat. "Surprise? For me? Surprise?"

"Haha Yes I have a surprise, it's not big, but I get the feeling you will like it."

"You have to tell me, you can't just say you have a surprise and expect me to not stay up all night thinking about it."

"You will just have to wait until morning to find out."

After 5 minutes of Zelda smothering him in questions, Link started to regret telling her about the horse. "You have to tell me otherwi-

"Hey look, we're here!"

Link was relieved to get out of Zelda's questions. They walked in the stable, and Link went up to the man at the counter. "I'd like two beds please."

"That'll be forty rupees."

Link handed Kish two red rupees. "Have a nice night!"

Link beckoned Zelda inside, and set his things next to an empty bed. Zelda set her gear next to the bed adjacent to him and crawled in. Link knew about her sleeping issue, but didn't think it would be problem tonight. Link got inside his bed, but he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was arriving at the shrine the next day. His stomach turned, he was in so much suspense, he looked at the Lightscale Trident that was propped up against the wall. He tried to stop thinking about it, and closed his eyes. Link didn't get any sleep that night.

 **I want to take some time to thank the people out there that gave me guidance when it came to writing this story. I also want to thank all of you that took the time to read what I had to write. You guys are awesome! I want to let you guys know Chapter 7 won't be out until either Sunday or Monday. Fun Fact: I write and post these chapters between 9 and 6 am, now you know. Anywaddles, be sure to follow the story if you liked it. If you have fingers you should leave a review, I appreciate any feedback given to me. If you have a question about the story please message me, I will gladly answer any question thrown at me. As always, Have a Nice Day and I love you (again, not in the weird way)**


	7. Chapter 7

The bed was warm, the pillow was soft, he had just finished an eight-hour hike, yet Link didn't feel like sleeping. He lay there completely silent, looking at the old ceiling of the Wetland Stable Inn. He turned over for what seemed like the thousandth time, he looked out the entrance and saw the sunlight creeping up on the Inn. He would have to wake Zelda soon. He looked over at her sleeping soundly, it had been a while since she slept this well.

They had another hour and a half before they had to leave, so Link thought he might as well get up. He put on his Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers, and walked outside to the cooking stove. The air was humid and strongly smelled of vegetation. He sat down and began to look through his bag for breakfast ingredients.

As Link was digging through his backpack, he heard a loud clop. He looked up and saw Epona standing right in front of him. Link smiled, Epona had accompanied him throughout his entire journey. She was a fast and loyal horse, never once abandoning him in battle. "Hey girl. I know I've been gone a while, had to take care of a few things. You look pretty hungry, I think it's safe to say you want one of my Swift Carrots."

Epona wobbled around wildly in excitement, clopping her mighty hooves against the hard ground. Link stood up, and Epona quickly straightened her stance, showing off a bit. Link held out a Swift Carrot and Epona quickly began to devour the vegetable. Link grinned, he always had been good with horses, his father used to take him riding whenever he could spare the time. Epona finished her snack, and Link went back to cooking. He added an egg, goat butter, cane sugar, and Hylian wheat. He watched the ingredients dance around in the pot, it was almost hypnotic. Link knew it would take a few minutes before the pot would bare breakfast, so he went wake Zelda up. He walked up to where she was sleeping and nudged her shoulder. "Zelda… wake up. C'mon we have get going soon."

"Mmmmm… can't we stay a little longer. This bed is amazing…"

This was more difficult than it needed to be. She was the Queen of Hyrule, she had the power to seal away Ganon, she could fix a Divine Beast, yet she lacked the power to get up. Link spent a few more minutes trying to coax her out of the bed, but he was having no luck. He was about to just pull her out of the bed when he had an idea. Link leaned in close. "Your surprise is outside."

Zelda's eyes opened wide. "Sur-Surprise?"

Link grinned. "That's righ-

Link was sent to the ground as Zelda practically flew out of her bed, she ran outside in her nightgown and looked around frantically. Link dusted himself off and met Zelda outside. She still hadn't found the horse. "Link! Where is it?!"

"Haha. Calm down, I'll show you."

Zelda followed Link to the stable. Link stopped her. "One second, I need to go get it."

Zelda sat there for a moment before seeing Link emerge with a pure white horse. "Link… is that-"

"Unfortunately, this is not your original horse. I found him a while back, I'm pretty sure this horse is a descendent of the one you rode a century ago. I tamed him and brought him here for when you could finally see him."

Zelda was dazed, she slowly walked over to the horse. She stretched her hand out toward the horse, as if she were afraid it would go through the horse. She stroked the horse's mane gently, tears starting to stream down her face. "Link… thank you. Thank you so much."

It wasn't long after they ate their breakfast (which turned out to be crepes) and were on their way once again. Link was discussing their route with Zelda. "So, here's the plan: we are going to make our way past Floret Sandbar and cut through the Great Plateau. It's going to be off road, but it will get us to the Shrine much faster than if we were to take the northern route."

"That sounds good. Do you think we will run into any monsters?"

"If we do, it will probably just be bokoblins. Nothing serious."

"Good. As much as I do want to try this bow out, I don't really feel like fighting today."

"Yeah, me neither."

"What time do expect us to be arriving there?"

"Shouldn't be too late. I would say around 2:00"

Zelda nodded, relieved that they wouldn't be riding as long as they did the day prior. She admired her horse. It was just as beautiful as its ancestor, its mane shined bright in the morning light. Link had also managed to acquire the royal gear for the horse. For a split second, Zelda felt as though things were the way they used to be. Her and Link, riding to their destination. Link was wearing his original clothes, with the Master Sword elegantly hanging on his back. It was a nice dose of nostalgia.

They continued their ride, finally making it to Floret Sandbar. Zelda took in the view, it was so majestic. The grass was so bright and lively, the water was so calm and smooth, and from the distance they could see Hyrule Castle. Zelda gazed at it. "It is so relieving to not see a single cloud around the castle. To know that Hyrule is now safe."

"A lot of people gave their lives to keep Ganon from prevailing. It's time for us to restore it to the glorious kingdom to what it once was. Tell me… are you ready to lead this country. You are the queen of Hyrule as of now."

Zelda looked down. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm fit to lead an entire kingdom. I have no experience doing any such thing. My father had all of his advisors to help him run the kingdom, but I am absolutely clueless, I don't have the slightest idea on how to manage everything. I have no one."

"That is not true at all. You have so many people on your side. Impa, Robbie, and Purrah will all help you run this great country. You also have me, I know all of the leaders of the other races, plus I can help assemble the royal guard. You might run into some road blocks, but you will never be alone in all of this. All of us will do everything we can to help you."

"I appreciate it, but what about Mipha? I know how anxious you are to start your life with her. I couldn't deprive you of that."

"We will find a way to make it work, maybe we could get a place close to both the castle and the domain. I'm sure she would want to help restore Hyrule as well."

"If you insist, you know I would love to have you in charge of the guard."

Link was about to respond, but it looked like something caught Zelda's eye. "Zelda?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

She got off of her horse and crept down, Link followed her. She was crouched over something, he couldn't tell what it was. "Zelda, what is it?"

"It's a Silent Princess. They didn't die out."

Of course. Link should have known; the Silent Princess was Zelda's favorite flower. He should have mentioned it earlier. "You wouldn't believe it but they grow all over, they are far from extinct."

"Wow. This is amazing! Now that there is more out there, we can try to get them to grow domestically."

They mounted back on their horses and rode off. Not long after they passed by the Forest of Time, Link spotted a small man in glasses up ahead. "I wonder…" he thought

Zelda saw Link's expression and tried to reassure him. "I'm sure it's ok, it's just a traveler."

They caught up to the man, and he greeted them. "Hello travelers! My, I haven't seen a girl this pretty in quite some time."

He gestured to Zelda, which caused her to slightly blush. "I was wondering if either of you would like to look at my wares."

Zelda was amused. "Sure!"

The small man got really excited, he pulled up a trunk next to him and opened it revealing that it was full of Mighty Bananas. "I have them priced at 99 rupees a piece."

Zelda started to haggle with the man, but Link was tense. He pulled his bow out, an arrow lay on the string ready to fire. Zelda finally broke down and declined to buy a banana. The man began to have a crazed look in his eye. "It's such a lovely day. IT'S TOO BAD IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!"

The man spun around in the air, and landed in full Yiga armor. This was exactly what Link thought would happen, he was annoyed. This little idiot was not only threatening Zelda, but was also delaying him. Link pulled back on the bow, causing the arrow to be surrounded by a blue light. The Yiga clan member laughed. "Nice try boy, but our new armor is padded to withstand arrows!"

Link aimed at the cocky enemy and let the arrow fly.

Zelda sat there confused and shocked. At one moment, the Yiga was right there, and then he just disappeared. She looked over at Link, who continued to ride like nothing happened. "Link what happened back there?"

Link turned to look at her. She looked scared. "I used what is called an Ancient arrow. It was one of Robbie's inventions, I used to use them to deal with Guardians, but now I have so many, so I figured I would just use it."

"No, I mean what happened to the Yiga?"

"I'm not sure. Robbie told me it transports all non-guardians somewhere out of this world. I don't know."

It had been an hour since Link shot the Yiga, but Zelda felt like it happened seconds ago. "We are nearing the shrine. It shouldn't be long." Link reassured her

They passed the Temple of Time. Zelda remembered when her father took her there when she was a little girl. It was so glorious and beautiful, now it sat there in ruins. It was like the rest of Hyrule, a shadow of what it used to be. She looked at the Great Plateau, at least Hyrule hadn't lost its nature. They arrived at the Shrine, they dismounted their horses. Zelda looked at Link. "Remember, even if it doesn't work out, you two will still see each other one day."

Link nodded and the two entered the shrine. Link remembered waking up in there. It was like being born, his head was fuzzy, he had no idea where he was, and no recollection of anything. They hopped down the rock leading in and made their way to the main chamber. There was decaying boxes and barrels scattered all around. They made it to the healing pool. Zelda gave Link a look, almost to say, "Are you sure about this?"

Link nodded and pulled out the Lightscale Trident, he walked up to the healing pool and gently placed the trident inside.

At first, nothing happened, it was just silent, until a blue light painted the room. The trident started to glow. It was working! The shrine had accepted the trident! "Zelda! It's doing it! Mipha's being brought back!"

Link's celebration had been halted when the trident started to disappear. "What's happening?!" Zelda exclaimed

The trident was "evaporating" slowly, it was rising from the bottom to the top. "There isn't enough. It takes too long for Mipha to be resurrected and the parts of her on the trident are not powerful enough to sustain the healing!" Link shouted

"There has to be something we can do!"

"If Mipha isn't brought back this second, then we are screwed!"

One quarter of the trident was already gone. "What can we do? It's almost gone!"

Link stopped. His face went from panic to solemn. "Zelda… I know what needs to be done."

"What is it? We don't have much time!"

"I… I have to die."

Zelda's expression changed. "What d-do you mean? You can't die!"

"I need to activate Mipha's Grace and add its power to the healing pool. It combined with the restoration powers of the shrine should be enough to save Mipha."

"This goes against why we came here! Do you have any idea how sad she will be when she gets here and finds you dead?!"

"My reason for coming here was so that Mipha could be given the life she deserves. Whether it's with me or not, I want Mipha to be able to live with her family, I want her to be a role model to the upcoming generation. If that means I must die for her to have that happiness then so be it."

"Link… this doesn't have to happen. I told you before we came in here that you had to accept the fact that this might not work!"

"We're so close, Zelda! If I were to give up now, knowing I could have done more, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Link drew the Master Sword. "Link no!"

"Zelda plea-

"I said no! I'm ordering you not to do this!"

Link wrapped Zelda in his arms. "I've done my part, Zel. I killed Ganon, I saved you and the Divine Beasts, this world has no more need for me. This is how I want to end it. I want to give my life for hers. You're my best friend, I don't want to leave this world on bad terms."

Zelda let go. "This is what you want?"

"I want to save her more than anything. She is my life."

"…Fine. But promise me, you will remember all of us. Promise me you won't forget about me, Sidon, and everyone else"

"Even if I wanted to, you guys are impossible to forget. You were all I had in this world."

Zelda gave Link a teary smile, and hugged him one last time. "Thank you for being my knight. I would like to formally relieve you of your duty… my h- hero."

Now Link was the one crying. "It has been an honor serving you, my lady. When Mipha wakes up, tell her I want her to live. Tell her not to be sad over my death, but to be happy over her people. I will see her again in another life."

"I will, Link. I will…"

Link took the Master Sword in both arms, and held the end on his chest. He placed one hand on what was left of the trident. Link looked at Zelda one last time, and plunged the Master Sword through his body.

The green light that normally surrounded Link, swept down his arm and incased itself around the trident. The trident shook violently as a body began to slowly form under it. Zelda couldn't believe it… Mipha was being resurrected.

Zelda was so taken up with Mipha, Link had skipped her thoughts. She turned to where he sat on his knees covered in blood, the Master Sword deep inside of him. Zelda quickly went to him. "Link! Please don't die!" she shouted, hoping somehow he had managed to survive

She shook him, hoping to get some sort of response, but there was no helping it. There was no magic, no medicine, no fairy that could help her. Link was dead. "No… no this can't be happening."

Zelda heard a faint voice behind her. "L-Link?!"

She turned and saw the Zora Princess on her knees, in horror as she saw the person she loved most painted in blood.

 **Ok, I have revised this chapter's ending. One helpful reviewer had told me the exact reason why I had trouble with this ending, so thanks to RocketMan. This entire chapter just kinda came to me randomly. Man, I love writing, can't believe I didn't do this sooner. Anywhatsit, if you like the story be sure to follow and favorite it. If you have any thoughts you feel I should know, please review! I love your thoughts, even if they tell me my story sucks. Chapter releases are now back to normal, so expect them every other day. As always, Have a Nice Day and I love You.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This part of the story is getting hard to write. Leave a review if you think I can improve any part of this chapter. This chapter is going to be shorter than normal. Whenever I post I normally aim for about 2,500 words, but I don't know what to expect for this one.**_

A moment of silence had passed before Mipha broke down and threw herself over Link's body. Her eyes were panicked and burning. "No no no! Wake up! Please!"

Zelda went over to her and tried to calm her down. "Mipha stop this, he's dead. There's nothing we can do!"

Mipha wasn't listening. It was like being trapped in the Divine Beast again. Everything hurt. She cradled Link's body in her arms. She always dreamt of being able to hold Link, but at that moment it was a painful nightmare. She didn't want this. The whole reason she wanted to come back was to be able to live her life with Link. Why did this have to happen! She was interrupted when she felt Zelda's hand on her shoulder. She turned, her face wet with tears, and embraced Zelda. She expected to come back and see her love smiling at her, this couldn't be happening. "Mipha!"

Zelda's words hit Mipha hard. She hadn't been able to make out what Zelda had been saying until then. Mipha looked up. "Mipha, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell him this wasn't what you wanted, but he didn't listen!"

Mipha was still in denial. "I can stop this. I can heal him!"

She tried to go over to Link, but Zelda restrained her. Zelda had to snap some sense into her, try to bring her back to reality. "Mipha! Link is dead! There is no healing him, he is dead!"

Mipha stopped struggling. Zelda looked at her, she always remembered Mipha being so elegant and proper. Seeing her broken down on the ground, wasn't right. None of this was right. This wasn't the plan, this wasn't how she imagined it. She lost a family member, and Mipha lost a lover.

They sat there for a second, still as rocks. Mipha began to speak. "It's ok, Zelda. I'm not going to do anything. You can let go."

Zelda took her arms off of Mipha's shoulders. "I'm sorry for yelling at you-

"It's fine. I needed that, it would have been more painful to just stay in denial."

"We need to leave here. I'll set a safe place for Link stay, while we prepare a funeral. In the meantime, you cannot stay here, you will tear yourself apart."

"Alright…"

Zelda helped Mipha up and led her to the horses. "Wait here. I'll go make sure he won't be disturbed."

Zelda walked to where Link's body lay peacefully. She looked at the Master Sword sticking out of his back. "You were never supposed to be used like this. You were made to slay the Calamity, not the hero."

She had to take the sword out before handling the body. She grabbed the hilt and pulled causing blood to seep out of the wound. She hated this. She pulled with greater force causing the sword to come out. The holy blade was covered in the blood of the hero. She set it in its sheath on Link's back and began to deal with the body. She set him in the healing pool and set a sheet of cloth over him. She stood there a second, it wasn't even an hour ago he was making jokes and they were excited to get to the shrine. She had to be strong, Mipha needed someone right now. She moved a box in front of the healing pool entrance to deter any monsters from violating Link's corpse.

Mipha sat outside of the shrine looking at the view of Hyrule. She focused on Ruta in the distance. Though she was in much pain, it provided some relief to know she would be able to see her family once again. She turned and saw Zelda walking out of the shrine. "He should be safe until we are able to return."

"It's good to know nothing will disturb him in our absence."

Zelda looked at the temple of time. "Let's take a ride."

She helped Mipha mount Epona, and rode to the temple. "Zelda why are we-

"Just follow me."

They walked up to the Goddess statue inside and Zelda began to speak. "He left a message for you. He wanted me to tell you that he wants you to live. He doesn't want you to go through your entire life grieving over him, he wants you to experience the things you had before you died. He wants you to be happy and have fun with the other Zora. I figure he's probably in the spirit world trying to figure out a way to see you as we speak."

"Heh you're probably right. It's not that I'm completely giving up on life because he's gone, I'm still going to have fun with my family and friends. It's just that, without him, no matter where I am, something will always feel wrong. I can feel his absence wherever I go. He will always be in mind. Life isn't pointless without him, it's just dull. He was my everything. Now we aren't able to even talk to each other."

Zelda put her arm around Mipha. "It's good to see you again Mipha."

"It's nice to see you too, my Queen."

"We should be heading back to the Zora Domain. We wouldn't want to leave Sidon in suspense."

Mipha nodded and they began their trip back to the Domain. For an hour they rode in silence, both of them obviously grieving over Link. Mipha stroked Epona's pearly white mane. She was Link's horse, Mipha somehow felt closer to him when riding her. She viewed the surrounding area, it had been quite some time since she was able to look at Hyrule's natural beauty. She also viewed the ruins around her, so much had been destroyed by the Calamity, so much had been ruined.

Zelda spoke up "Hey look, it's Farosh."

Mipha turned around and saw the beautiful dragon emerging from the spring behind them. Though her grief was strong, watching the dragon eased some of her pain. She remembered when she and Link were younger. They would sneak out and try to get a look at Naydra. Just her and Link alone for hours, it was on one of those trips she first felt a connection to him.

"Mipha, did you hear that?"

Mipha snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something, like some sort of pig."

Mipha looked around the area, she didn't see anything. She turned around and for a second she swore she saw a red blur. "Let's pick up the pace."

They started to ride faster, but as they continued, Mipha started to hear the same noise Zelda was describing. It happened more often the more the rode. Mipha began to look around quickly, trying to pin the noise to an animal. She was looking, when she heard the noise much louder this time. She turned around and saw a bokoblin lunging at her and Zelda. Mipha had to duck down to avoid being hit. The bokoblin landed clumsily on the ground. It quickly got up, holding a spiked boko club in its grubby hands. Another red bokoblin and a blue one emerged from some shrubs nearby. Mipha searched Link's saddlebags and found a fiery spear attached to the side of one. She turned to Zelda and saw that she had a bow trained on one of the monsters. Mipha leapt off Epona and met the blue bokoblin head on, leaving the two reds for Zelda. Saying Mipha was good with a spear was a vast understatement, she turned fighting into an art. Unlike Link, Mipha was less a defensive attacker and more of an offensive. This was shown when she charged the blue bokoblin and stabbed it 12 times in 6 seconds. The blue ball of flames ran around in pain until eventually bursting. With her foe taken care of she turned to check on Zelda, who was carrying 2 sets of horns and teeth. "You never know when these could come in handy."

Mipha smiled, for probably the first time since she was resurrected. They had just reached Batrea Lake, when Mipha began to notice Zelda was acting weird. She was staring at the sky almost as if she were confused. "Zelda, is something the matter?"

"It's probably nothing, but I have never seen Dinraal and Naydra travel this far out. They are practically in Faron."

Mipha looked up and Zelda was right. The divine servants were way out of the dividing boundaries. "They look like they are traveling together."

"Where would they be going."

Mipha turned around and was shocked at what she saw. "Zelda! You have to see this!"

Zelda turned around and saw Farosh circling over the Shrine of Resurrection. "They are going to Link."

Without saying another word, Mipha and Zelda began riding to the shrine as fast as they could. Something was going on, and Mipha was going to get to the bottom of it.

 **I want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Had a time coming up with ideas, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Mipha is alive again so yayyyy. Anywhoosit, if you like what you see, follow and favorite the story to keep your bad self posted on updates. As always, Have a Nice Day and I platonically love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Adrenalin filled Mipha's body as she and Zelda raced back to the Shrine of Ressurection. This was a phenomenon, it was completely unheard of for the dragons to leave their regions, yet here they were converging on Link's location. What did they want with him? Mipha's head was hurting, she was just resurrected and her body wasn't fit for this much work. "Mipha, are you ok?" Zelda yelled as they rode

"Fine, it's just a little painful. I can bear through it."

Zelda gave a look of concern, then turned her focus back to riding. The sky was an ominous grey, Mipha thought it suited the day she had so far. She focused on Farosh, who was flying in a rhythmic pattern over the shrine. She saw the lighting emitting from its body crash down upon the shrine's surrounding area. If Zelda and she were to get anywhere near the shrine, they would be fried. She dug through Epona's saddlebag and found the Thunder Helm. She held it in her hands for a second, almost as a dedication to Urbosa. Zelda turned to say something, but was silenced by the sight of Mipha holding the the helmet. Mipha noticed this. "What? We need to have some protection against Farosh's lightning."

"If that's the case then we are going to need protection from the other two as well."

Zelda pointed above to reveal Dinraal and Naydra "dancing" their way to the shrine. This just made things harder, they had to find something that would protect them from both heat and frost. She dug again in Link's bags, she started to feel bad for invading in on his things, and found a complete fireproof outfit, she figured Zelda could wear two parts and she could wear one. There wasn't anything in the bag that could protect them against Naydra, they would have to do their best to dodge Naydra's defenses.

It had begun to storm, rain had hit Mipha's face hard. It felt like being hit with small rocks. It wasn't that bad until a droplet hit her directly in the eye. "Ow!"  
Mipha covered her eye, she felt blood ooze trickle down her face. She opened it, testing her sight, and found her vision was impaired. "Damn it!"

"Mipha, what's the matter?"

"A raindrop hit my right eye and blinded it."

"Are you going to be okay?! That doesn't look good!"

"I'll be fine! We just have to keep going!"

Zelda was worried. She had never seen such a panicked look on Mipha's normally calm face. She knew Mipha would lose an arm if it meant getting to the shrine. There wasn't anything she could say though, Mipha was just like Link, willing to throw reason away if it meant their lover could be happy. Zelda owed both Link and Mipha too much to tell them no, so she reluctantly followed. Dinraal and Naydra had caught up with Farosh and joined in on its dance. Mipha admired the three dragons as they spun around each other, they were a beautiful sight. They circled around each other, as if they were catching up on their lives. Mipha thought it was sweet to see them miss their fellow dragons, they never got to see each other. They were bound to their regions by the goddess, which was why this was an extraordinary sight.

The two began to converge on the shrine, Mipha stopped Zelda so they could put on the goron armor and thunder helm. "We have nothing to keep us safe from Naydra, are you sure you want to do this, Zelda?"

"Of course. I will not let you go there alone!"

Mipha was glad Zelda was coming with her, she had always been a close friend and it felt good to have someone by her side. As they neared the shrine the Thunder helm enveloped the two in a barrier. "Stay close to me! If you leave the barrier, you will be hit for sure."

Zelda closed the gap between her and Mipha and matched her speed. It wasn't long before the first bolt of lightning hit the barrier, it bounced right off and hit the ground beside them, leaving the two unharmed. Then they were met with Dinraal's flames, it was really hot, but the armor kept them from catching fire. As for Naydra, they were dodging spikes of ice flying at them. It was really hard to avoid them, Mipha almost got hit and Zelda's horse was grazed by one. At that moment Zelda had an idea, she took out the Shieka slate and selected the Cryonis rune. Link had told her about how he had to use the rune, to avoid getting hit with the ice pillars Ruta shot at him. She held up the slate and aimed it at an oncoming ice spike, she tapped a hammer icon and the spike was rendered to shards. "Yes! It worked!"

"What? What happened?"

"The Cryonis rune can stop the shards! We just have to get inside!"

Mipha was feeling confident, this was working. They past the temple of time, the horses working hard to maintain their maximum speed. Mipha began to notice the elements the dragons were putting out were starting to die down. Lightning hit the barrier less, the fireballs were limited, and Zelda wasn't having to break as much spikes. When they arrived at the entrance to the shrine, the elements had completely stopped. They looked up at the dragons to see that they had stopped their dance and stood suspended in three lines. Mipha took off the Thunder helmet to get a better view of the dragons. They were just sitting there until Farosh let out a deep moan. Dinraal soon followed with a lighter moan, and Naydra completed the harmony with an even lighter moan. Zelda and Mipha were completely speechless, they sat there in awe. Finally, the dragons finished the harmony sending a shockwave across Hyrule. Mipha and Zelda turned around to see the wave of light barreling from Faron to Lanayru to Eldin. Once to wave reached all four corners of Hyrule it dissipated. Silence took over, Mipha and Zelda had no idea what was happening. Finally, a loud crash broke the silence, as a bright light rushed out of Death Mountain and sped towards their location, the same thing happened with Mount Lanayru and Lake Hylia. Mipha could hardly make out what the source of the light was. The light from Lake Hylia was the first to reach the shrine as it came to a halt above the entrance. It looked like a golden triangle, but it was too hard to make out. The other two balls of light reached the shrine not long after. Mipha was certain those were triangles. "What in the name of Hylia…"

The golden triangles circled around each other before coming together with a loud boom, sending Zelda and Mipha to the ground. Zelda looked up and saw the Triforce in all of its beauty. Her hand began to shine bright with its symbol. This was for real, the Triforce stood before her. "Mipha. Do you know what this is?"

"It's the Triforce I know, but why is it here? Why have the dragons summoned it?"

Zelda turned to the shrine's entrance. "I might have an idea."

Mipha understood what Zelda meant. "No… it couldn't be because of him. Could it?"

"It's my best guess. Why else would it be exactly where he is?"

"If that is the case, then why did the dragons not summon it when Link died 100 years ago?"

"I understand it now. The dragons are the guardians of the Triforce. They ensure its safety. If they were to summon the Triforce during the time of the Calamity, then Ganon would have certainly taken it for himself. Now that he is gone it's a different story. There is no risk of its power falling into the wrong hands."

"Let me get this clear. The dragons have brought the Triforce before us, so that we can resurrect Link?"

"Precisely."

"Why though? Why not summon it when anyone dies? Why specifically Link?"

Zelda grinned. "Because the world still needs the Hero of Hyrule."

Mipha's heart was lifted. "Let's do this! How do we activate it?"

"You just have to request it. Go ahead Mipha. You deserve this."

Mipha smiled and gave Zelda a silent thank you. She stood up tall and began to speak in a bold and commanding voice. "Triforce, I wish for Link to be resurrected."

The Triforce began to shine even brighter than it did before, and a bright beam shot out of it, breaking the rocks covering the shrine and shining bright within. Mipha and Zelda quickly rushed into the shrine to see if their wish had come true. They leapt down the entrance and saw that the healing chamber had been blocked off by rubble from the light crashing in. "NO!" Mipha shouted

She tried to move some of the rocks, but it was futile. Link, if he was alive, was trapped. "Link! If you can hear me, stay calm we will get help!"

Mipha and Zelda started to run out of the shrine, but were stopped when an arrow shot out and stuck in Mipha's arm. "What the hell?!"

They looked up and saw 4 Yiga foot soldiers appear at the entrance. "Well well, look here boys. Two princesses and no guard." The leader sneered

Zelda and Mipha had left their weapons outside. They were surrounded by Yiga. Was this how it was going to end? Two foot soldiers grabbed Mipha and Zelda by their heads and drug them outside. "Hey boss. Can I keep this one for myself?" He gestured to Zelda

"No, you moron. That one is mine. You can have the fish."

The soldier grunted and turned to Mipha. "Guess you'll have to do."

Zelda looked up and saw the dragons and the Triforce had disappeared. "Goddess, help us."

The Yiga bound Zelda and Mipha, and loaded them into a cart. "The new Master is gonna be proud of us." The biggest soldier said

They began to move, but the horses were startled by an explosion. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

They all turned to the shrine, which was smoking. "Silas, go check it out."

One of the Yiga grabbed a Demon Carver and went inside the shrine. He had been in there a moment when the leader started to look worried. "Silas! You find anything."

Silence. The leader beckoned the remaining soldiers to follow him and they slowly approached the cave. They stopped at the corner of the entrance, the leader gestured for a soldier to peek around the corner. The soldier slowly stepped in front of the entrance. "All clear bo-

A blue bolt flew toward to soldier, wrapping him in a light. When the light cleared the soldier was gone. Zelda couldn't help but smile. "He's here."

 **Ok well I've made a liar out of myself, seeing as this chapter's late. My excuse: I don't have one. Again, it's a shorter chapter, but I figured it would have been cooler to end it right there, leaving Link's return for the next chapter. Now I have something interesting, as we all know the story is coming to an end and falling into place, but we have some options on our hands. I do have an idea for a way to continue this story. So, the options are A: I could continue this current story, by adding on to it, B: I could make the idea into a story of its own, or C: I could forget the idea and end everything off with the current story. Review and tell me your thoughts on this, cause, I'm pretty bored this summer and writing for you guys is really fun. Anyweedles, if you like the story don't forget to follow and favorite to keep up with my delayed updates. Opinions on the internet are popular, you should express yours in a delicious review. As always, Have a Nice Day and I love you.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that!?" the Yiga Leader shouted

Everyone but Zelda was completely taken back at what just happened. The leader grabbed the second soldier and shoved him in front of the shrine. Almost immediately, two arrows shot out from the shrine and sunk themselves into the Yiga's head before he could even draw his bow. The Yiga Leader jumped back, in case his unseen attacker decided to emerge and attack. "C-come out and face m-me!"

Silence. Mipha turned to Zelda with a look of hope. Zelda smiled and nodded, she knew exactly what Mipha was thinking. They heard footsteps coming from the shrine. The Yiga drew his bow and aimed it at the entrance. The footsteps grew louder. The tension was rising, the leader was shaking. Suddenly, Link quickly bolted from the entrance, the Yiga leader fired two shots. Link stood up holding wood from one of the boxes in the shrine, two arrows stuck out of it. The Yiga leader quickly tried to load another set of arrows, but dropped his bow after Link almost decapitated him.

Mipha examined Link. He had a blood-stained tear in his champions shirt, and he wore a look of pure rage. She had never seen such a look in his eye before, it was murderous, nothing like the noble Link she knew. Link violently swung at the leader, any one of his attacks could have proved fatal. Link was a legendary swordsman, not many could keep him up with him, least of all best him. The Yiga leader was struggling to dodge Link, he kept disappearing and reappearing, but, Link spotted him every time. It wasn't long before the Master Sword came into contact with the Yiga's body, it wasn't enough to end the fight, but it was enough to slow him down. The Yiga was getting sloppy, causing Link to land more hits. In a last attempt to turn the tide, the Yiga grabbed a Demon Carver off of the dead soldier and disappeared. There was a moment of stillness, Link stood motionless. Finally, Link jerked his head upwards and sliced at the air, catching the Yiga mid-appearance. The Yiga fell to the ground, blood oozed out of his side. Link gave him once last hateful look before swinging the blood off his sword and sheathing it.

When Link turned to Mipha and Zelda, his expression had completely changed, no longer holding such anger in it, he was the same old Link Mipha fell in love with, the one that would sit with her and watch Naydra.

Link turned to Mipha and Zelda, who were still a little on edge from the whole experience. Link rushed over and cut their binds. None of them knew what to say. Two of them had been resurrected that very day. Mipha spoke up. "Link I-

Link had wrapped her tight in his arms. She had been waiting for this. This one perfect moment, she finally had him back. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his. Never mind what she thought before, this was the perfect moment. She savored the sweet taste of his mouth, she had waited 100 years for this. Link pulled away and put his forehead to hers, Mipha was upset the kiss had ended, but this was nice too.

Zelda had just kinda sat through that ordeal, she didn't want to interrupt their reunion, but it felt awkward to sit there. "So… um. Link… you're back."

Link and Mipha pulled away from each other, their cheeks were red. Link spoke up. "Sorry, Zelda. That was a little rude of me."

"You two have been waiting forever to kiss. I completely understand you got caught up."

She hugged Link. "It's good to see you again, my knight."

"It's good to see you too, my lady."

Link was so happy. Ganon was dead, Mipha was back, and Zelda was restoring the kingdom. The three sat in the back of the Yiga cart. They were exhausted, it was a stressful day, both physically and emotionally. Especially Zelda, she lost Link, brought back Mipha, almost lost Mipha, almost died, and brought back Link. She was glad to have them back, Link was her best friend and her guard, and Mipha was like a sister to her, they would always play together when their fathers would meet.

It continued to rain. Link looked up, it had rained many times on his quest to destroy the Calamity, but this time it felt different. Like the water was cleansing him, as a way of wiping away the fear and pain. He turned to look at Mipha, he was so distracted by her being alive he just noticed her injured eye. "Goddess! Look at your eye! Are you alright?"

"It isn't as bad as it looks. It does sting, and I can't see out of it."

"Uh Mipha. That's as bad as it looks."

Link dug in his bag and pulled out a mix of flowers, he began to tear them apart. He handed the torn plants to Mipha. "Press these against your eye, it should make the swelling go down."

"You're too kind, love."

She touched the plants to her wound and winced. Link moved toward her, but Mipha stopped him. "It's fine. It just hurt more than I was expecting."

Link, satisfied with her response, laid down on the cart. "I've been meaning to ask you two, how did you bring me back?"

Zelda and Mipha looked at each other, unsure if they should tell him the truth. Link would have been upset to know they wasted the Triforce wish on him rather than the rebuilding of Hyrule. Zelda spoke up. "We uh… found a fairy. It was out here flying around and I asked it to come help you. I guess that's when the Yiga saw us."

Link gave an unsure look, but accepted the story. "Pff, Yiga. What a stupid bunch a people. Couldn't beat me then and can't beat me now. You saw how that coward shoved his men in harm's way. A leader leads the attack, a boss gives orders."

Link looked down upon the Yiga more than your average person. Before the Calamity even struck, Link was having to deal with their "attacks". They tried to kill him in many ways whether it was blades, arrows, or poison. One particular idiot disguised himself as a fisherman and attempted to beat Link to death with an armored Carp. However, time and time again Link prevailed, sending the Yiga home with heavy wounds. However, Zelda noticed Link showed no mercy this time around. He killed all three of the Yiga. She only knew of two Yiga he actually killed before, and that was in the desert and on the trip to the shrine. Did something happen between Link and the Yiga, on his adventure, that made him hate them even more? She looked at Link, who was happily talking to Mipha, "Why did you kill them?" She thought.

They decided to make camp at the shrine, it was too late for them to ride back to the stable. Since Link was in a good mood he decided to splurge and make his famous spicy meat and seafood platter. Mipha had never tried Link's cooking before and was shocked at how good of a cook he was, she even went for seconds. It wasn't long after they set out their sleeping bags and prepared to turn in. It had been a long day, and none of them could hold their eyes open much longer. They put the camp in the shrine to keep safe from the rain, Link handed out some clothes Mipha and Zelda could change into. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Zelda wearing his shieka clothes. (It looked quite ridiculous) Mipha ironically wore his Zora armor. Link had decided to wear his Rito clothes.

Link stoked the fire and climbed into his sleeping bag. He watched Mipha and Zelda as they continued to talk over the fire. It was the perfect sight, his two-favorite people with him. Link closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

Zelda was telling Mipha of the story of how they killed Ganon. "Link had beaten a form of Ganon that had been held up in the castle, but Ganon went outside and revealed his true form. Just think of a giant boar covered in pink fire and malice."

"I saw that! I stayed a little while after Ruta shot the cannon, and I saw him!"

"Really? I'm glad you got to witness that. It was truly satisfying to see Ganon take an arrow to the core."

"Well, all I saw was Ganon disappear. It would be nice to hear the story from your point of view."

"Oh, well you know me, I'm always happy to tell a story. Okay, so after Link beat the Ganon inside the castle, Ganon showed his true form outside. At this point I transport Link outside along with Ganon, so we can finish the job. Link cannot pierce Ganon's hide without two things: the bow of light and my power. I gave him the bow of light, which is a very holy weapon. He then mounted Epona and began to ride around Ganon, shooting the spots of malice I reveal. After a few shots, Ganon revealed his core, and Link valiantly rode and updraft created by Ganon's fire and fire the bow directly into Ganon's core. I then used my power to seal Ganon away."

Mipha had been intently listening the entire time. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere as Zelda told of Link's fight. "I'm glad that bastard got what he deserved. You and Link are heroes to this entire world. Be proud of yourself."

"I think you are forgetting someone. We couldn't have done this without you or the other champions."

"We certainly tried our hardest to be of service."

"I'm sorry it meant the death of all of you. I just wish we could have seen this coming. I can't imagine the hell you went through being stuck in the Divine Beast for 100 years. Worst of all being with the person that killed you."

"Waterblight… Zelda don't ever tell Link I said this, but that demon did terrible things. The story Link knows is that I fought Waterblight and it got the best of me. What he doesn't know is that for two years after the fight, it tortured me mercilessly. It kept me alive, but I had wished I was dead. I was lucky though, one day accidently went too far and killed me. I expected to ascend, but I was still there. I couldn't leave, it was horrible. I was kind of happy, I thought the torture was over, but it only escalated. Ganon couldn't harm me physically, but he abused me mental state. He showed me images of Link covered in blood. I had to suffer through 100 years of that."

"Dear Gods… Mipha…"

Zelda couldn't comprehend what Mipha was saying. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but judging by Mipha's expression, it was all true. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what was going on in Ruta. I dread to think of what happened to the other champions."

"They didn't say anything about it in the Spirit World in case it was a sore subject to them. You have to promise you will never tell Link, he will put all the blame on himself. Even now he still resents himself for my death. I don't want to think of what he would do if he learned that happened to me."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I know Link's personality, he wants to be responsible for everyone. I always saw him as an older brother, always looking out for me."

"You have my thanks, Zelda."

Mipha hugged Zelda.

"You know, if Link is your 'brother', then that means we're 'sisters'."

"I always wanted a big family I guess my wish has come true, sister."

Mipha laughed. "It's getting pretty late, knowing Link, he will want to get a move on early. Let's get some shut eye."

"Agreed."

Zelda got up and curled up in her sleeping bag. Mipha stared at the sleeping bag Link put out for her. After all that talk of Ganon, Mipha didn't feel like sleeping alone. She went up to Link, who was fast asleep. She gently shook him. "Love… wake up."

Link slowly opened his eyes. "Y-yes? Oh Mipha… hey. Is something the matter?"

"Sorry about waking you. It's just that I can't sleep alone. Do you mind if we share the bag?"

"Of course not. Please, get in."

Mipha snuggled up in the bag next to Link. She felt so safe curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Her head was against his chest, she could even feel his heart beat. She would have no problem getting to sleep. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

 **Alright then! This chapter is very late, but I have had some family issues going on, and I haven't been able to find time to write. Bad news is I won't be able to get any chapters out until Monday or so. Good news is after Monday, I will have a lot of time on my hands to get a ton of writing. I need some people to review and give me an answer on the question I asked about the future of this story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the author's notes from last chapter. If no one answers, then I will go with my gut. Anywhosit, If, you enjoyed the chapter be sure to follow and favorite for news on updates. If you have a question be sure to message me. Even though my chapters aren't that frequent, I am on the website daily. Be sure to voice your opinion in the form of a review. I love feedback and I don't get enough of it. As always, Have a Nice Day and I love you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm just gonna stop saying when chapters will be out. This chapter will be late, I know it for a fact. I've said before that I mainly write from 12 to 6 am, the reason for that being it's when my mind is most active. However, I'm at my dad's and I have to share a room with him and he likes to do a lot during the day and at night which doesn't leave me time to work. However, when I was able to get a chapter produced (this one) my wifi went out. It is still currently out, I have no idea when this chapter will be posted on the website. Please bear with me because I'm not enjoying this either. Thank you for reading. 7-3-17**

Mipha was the first awake. She apparently wrapped herself around Link during the night. She carefully dislodged her arms from under Link and silently slipped out of the sleeping bag. She admired his peaceful face, it had been ages since she had seen him that calm. She knelt down and ran her fingers across his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the entrance. The grass had been kissed by the sun, warming Mipha's feet as she approached the cliff. It was calm outside; the silence was broken only by the brisk wind and the early morning animals. She sat down on the edge of the cliff and took in the beauty of Hyrule, the grass was green the sky was blue. Everything in Mipha's life was going her way. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

She turned around and saw Link gazing at the land. "It really is. We were lucky to have been blessed with it."

"That among other things."

Link smiled at her. "I realized something going through what I did. It is impossible to pick out the things in life that are the most important to you until you've lost it. You'll never know how much you will miss someone until you taste a reality where they are gone."

"I know exactly what you mean. Do you remember when my father tasked us with destroying a Lizalfos camp?"

"Yeah. Haha That feels forever ago. You saved my life that day."

"That was the day it hit me. When I realized that I never wanted to part from you again. The battle was going well, we had offed quite a few of them and you had begun to battle their leader. I was dealing with a lizalfos of my own when I saw a grunt sneaking up on you. You were so focused with the leader you didn't even see the grunt. The grunt struck you and you fell to the ground completely defenseless. At the moment I froze, seeing you about to be killed hit me harder than anything ever before. I came to my senses and threw caution into the wind. I charged them both, swinging my spear widely. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying."

"I would have died had not been for you. I must admit, I felt something I never had before when I saw you defend me. You were like a goddess, standing strong. I had never seen a lizalfos show fear before that day. I mean you practically had them shaking."

"They had good reason to be scared. No one touches my darling."

Mipha pinched Link's cheek playfully. Link pulled out the Shieka Slate and looked at the time. 9:51 "It's kind of late. I'll fix us some breakfast for the road, would you mind waking Zelda up?"

"Sure."

"I must warn you though, she can be quite angry in the mornings."

"I think I'll be ok. She can't be that bad."

"I've had moments before. Oh, I've had moments."

"Link are you oka-

"I'm fine. I just need a moment."  
Link stared off into space for a second before getting up and walking over to the cooking pot. He threw in some ingredients that began to dance around in the pot. Mipha quietly walked over to Zelda. She gently shook her. "Zelda… wake u-

"HUH! What is… what?"

Zelda was thrashing around in a half-awaken state. Mipha eventually calmed her down and helped her wake up. Link had the horses already packed up when Mipha and Zelda left the shrine. He handed them omelets he had made fresh. He somehow managed to make them into the shape of a smiley face. "Enjoy!"

Link hitched the carriage the Yiga left behind to the horses and covered it with a tarp. "I figure you two would rather sit in the carriage than on the horses."

"Definitely." Zelda said

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you."

"I don't mind at all. After you my dear."

Link helped Mipha on the carriage. "Such the gentleman." Mipha giggled

For a while they rode in silence, too busy eating to speak. Zelda was the first to finish her meal. She was the biggest fan of Link's cooking. Zelda spoke up from the back. "Link that reminds me, the Yiga smashed our weapons when they captured us. Is there anything you have that we could borrow?"

"I think so. Let me see…"

Link rummaged around in his bags. "Zelda, you prefer bows… I think you might like this."

Link pulled out a bow made by the Koroks. "This one is a personal favorite of mine. Shoots three arrows at once, with deadly accuracy. A lot of kick behind it too."

Link tossed the bow to Zelda. She practiced with it a few times, pulling the draw string in and out. "It's a nice bow. Thank you, Link."

"Anytime, princess. And as for you Mipha…"

Link once more dug around in his bag, eventually pulling out an ancient spear. "This can't compare to the lightscale, but it is lightweight and does some pretty good damage. It will work as a good temporary until we can get the lightscale repaired"

Mipha picked up the small rod and pushed a button on the side of it, causing a bright blue blade to emerge from the tip of the spear. Mipha tossed it to herself a few times, taking a few practice stabs in the air. "This is a fine weapon, love. Thank you for letting me use it. I will take good care of it."

"I appreciate. If you don't like it, I think I have another somewh-

"It's perfect, Link. You don't need to do anything else."

Link smiled at her and continued to eat his omelet. Link planned to make a straight shot to the Zora Domain, they would eventually have to continue on foot, as there was a point where the horses would not be able to get past a rock hill. A few hours had passed, the three were enjoying each other's company, when Link looked a little nervous. Mipha caught his anxious glances. "Is something the matter?"

"It's probably nothing, I thought I heard something, but I think we're good."

Mipha, not completely satisfied with the response, said no more. A few minutes later Link stopped the horses. Zelda was a little worried. "Link-

Link held up his hand and Zelda stopped talking. "This is gonna sound weird, but I need you two to put these on."

Link held up two makeshift Lynel masks. Zelda and Mipha looked at each other in disbelief. "Link, you can't be serious."

Link turned around and revealed that he was wearing one already. "Dear Goddess he's serious."

Zelda looked at Mipha who shrugged and put the mask on. Zelda took the mask from Link and put it on. It was weird. "There is no way a Lynel is going to be fooled by one of these."

"You have to trust me, Zelda. I've dealt with them before, as long as we don't stick around, we should be fine."

"I don't even see a Lynel."

Link pointed toward a red rock. Zelda looked closer and saw the rock move. "Oh… I see."

Lynels don't normally travel to the Plateau, but there are rare occasions where one will come in search of food."

Link looked and Mipha and Zelda. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and they approached the Lynel. Link was moving the carriage a little bit faster than he should have, but he didn't want to be moving slowly if the Lynel saw through their disguise. They came upon where the Lynel was hunting, it was huge. At least 15 feet tall and with bulging muscles. Lynels were known as one of the most dangerous monsters in Hyrule, not many survived encounters with them.

They were all very still in the carriage. The Lynel turned and finally noticed them. He stared at them, not really doing much of anything. Link whipped the horses to go faster. The Lynel continued to observe them. Link was getting very nervous, it wouldn't be long before it noticed them. Just a few more meters and they would be out of its sight. The Lynel jolted its head sideways. "Oh shi-

They Lynel let out a massive roar, causing all three of them to cover their ears. Link whipped the horses to their maximum speed. "Zelda, I have some bomb arrows in my bag, use them! Mipha, can you keep that thing from leaping on the carriage?"

"I'll do my best!"

"I found the bomb arrows!"

"Good. You only need to load one arrow at a time. It splits to three mid shot."

The Lynel was gaining on them. Zelda loaded an arrow and launched it at the Lynel, hitting it with two bombs. The Lynel was temporarily stunned, but managed to regain itself. It charged the carriage managing to grab one of the wheels. Link struggled to keep the carriage steady, causing Zelda to miss a shot. Mipha activated her spear. "Not this time!"

She climbed to the back of the carriage and plunged the spear into the Lynel's arm. Before it had time to react, she slashed at it two more times, leaving an x mark on its chest. They Lynel knelt on the ground. Its attempt to get up being halted by another barrage of Zelda's arrows. The Lynel started to disappear from sight, though its howls still shattered the area around them. After a few moments Link spoke up. "I think we lost him. Lynels are smart, but I don't think he will find us."

Mipha sighed "That was close."

She turned to Zelda. "We're lucky you're skilled with a bow."

"Lucky we had me? Please, you should have seen the look on his face when you went up and slashed him."

"You both were awesome. I couldn't have done it without either you. I have some good news too, since we were sprinting, we've gained a lot of ground. We're about fifteen minutes from the first Zora lookout."

"Really?! We're that close?"

"We've got double the horsepower. I was surprised myself."

They reached the rock hill, and Link unlatched the horses from the carriage. "I'll let them graze her while we are in the Domain."

Link turned to Mipha. "Ready, love?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I let everyone down when I got trapped. I don't know if I can do this."

Link put his hands on her shoulders. "Mipha, you didn't let anyone down. You are a hero to everyone in that village. Your father will be so happy to see you. Not to mention Sidon, I'm willing to bet that he's watching the bridge as we speak. I'll be at your side the entire time, there is nothing to fear."

Zelda spoke up. "I'm there for you too, we'll be your support. If you start to get nervous, just look at us and we'll do everything we can to help you."

"I have the greatest friends in the world."

She turned to the shining Zora towers. "Best not keep them in suspense. Let's do this."

The three looked at each other and continued on the path.

 **Well the chapter is finally out and I'm only 6 days late yayyyy not really. I'm sorry about this, take a tip: AT &T Uverse SUCKS! It took forever for the guy to come and fix the internet here, and the wifi itself isn't that good. This wasn't that good of a chapter for you guys to come back to, just another one where they travel back and forth from the shrine to the Domain and blah blah blah. I apologize for that too. Anyway, if you liked the story be sure to favorite and follow to be posted on my delayed updates. Your opinions matter to me, please review. And as always, Have a Nice Day and I love you.**


	12. Chapter 12

The three climbed up the rock path leading to the Zora Domain. Mipha was still very nervous despite Link and Zelda's attempts to calm her. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just waltz in and act like everything was normal. She admired the water running below them. "You guys, I don't wanna tarry, but would you mind if I went for a quick swim. I really want to stretch my legs."

Link nodded "Of course. I think I might join you."

Link put on his Zora armor and dove into the water. Mipha smiled and leapt in with him. Zelda shrugged and jumped in too. Link was fast in his armor, but Mipha was lightning. She sped across the waters leaving a split in the water behind her. She dove under the water. Link and Zelda looked around for her, but it was completely silent. Mipha emerged from the water moments later, spiraling 20 feet into the air. She landed back in gracefully and wiped her face. "Wow, that feels amazing. It's been so long since I've been able to swim."

She turned to Link and Zelda. Zelda's face was in shock. "What?"

Zelda spoke up. "You haven't swum in a century and you just walked in and did that. Most of the current Zora cannot swim that fast."

"What are you talking about? That was the slowest I've ever gone."

Zelda turned to Link. He shrugged. "She's not lying, I've seen her reach speeds that were unimaginable when we were younger. I'm quite curious to see what my top speed is."

Link readied his arms in front of him and quickly took off. He was nowhere near Mipha's speed, but he was definitely faster than most Hylians. He spun around in the water before traveling up a nearby waterfall. Right as he reached the top, he kicked off the wall and dove back in the water. Link emerged. "Mipha, this is the best gift anyone has ever given."

He admired the well-crafted armor, causing Mipha to blush. "Oh… well it was… nothing."

Meanwhile, Zelda was swimming fairly well without armor, she was taught by Impa just in case she had to "escape the enemy". They swam for a few more minutes before Mipha said she was done. "I just wanted to get used to the water again, that's all."

They dried off and continued up the path. Link spoke up. "We don't have to worry about any Lizalfos, we took care of them on the way to the shrine."

It wasn't long before the Giant fish that decorated the Domain came into sight. "We'll be right behind you, Mipha. You don't have anything to fear."

Mipha took a deep breath and grabbed Link's hand. They continued their way to the Zora bridge. Mipha tightened her grip on Link's hand with each step. They made it to the bridge and Mipha stopped. "We have to turn back."

"Mipha, it's ok we are here."

"No we have to go now."

"Calm down Mip-

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Zelda and Link went silent. "I don't deserve praise! I failed! I don't want them to celebrate me!"

Link pulled Mipha close to him. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. If had not been for you, Ganon would still be out there. Do you think the other champions failed?"

"No, but I-

"Then you didn't fail either. You all did your job. No one failed, despite what you think, you are a hero."

"I'm not-

"You saved me"

"…"

"I was in misery not having you in my life. I can't imagine what would have happened to me had you not came back into my life. Not to mention all the Zora people you saved, you killed countless monsters. You weren't chosen to be a champion at random, Mipha. The people will celebrate you because of how much you did before you became a champion. You are a hero."

Mipha kissed Link. She had never loved Link more, she was a complete wreck and he stayed calm, his only goal being her happiness. She wrapped her arms around him. She enjoyed him for a few more moments before letting go. "I'm ready let's do this."

Mipha began walking down the bridge, leaving Link and Zelda speechless. The approached the front entrance to the Zora Domain and met the guards. "Hello Lin-

The male guard dropped his spear. "It can't be… Lady Mipha?"

Mipha straightened her stance and nodded. The guards went to kneel down, but Mipha stopped them. "There is no need for that. What kind of a princess would I be if I made me people kneel before me."

The guards smiled and stood up. Mipha continued forth. As Link passed by the gate he tapped the guard. "Good to see you Rivan."

Rivan smirked. Mipha continued to the Royal chamber, getting looks from everyone that passed. She walked up the pearly steps and stopped for a moment. She turned to the shimmering water. "There's that view."

Zelda turned to Link. "What's she talking about?"

"Don't worry about it."

Mipha continued walking up the steps. King Dorephan was talking to Sidon when they entered the chamber. "F-father."

Dorephan turned and his face changed. "Yes, what is…

Dorephan sat in silence for a moment. "Mipha… dear Goddess. Mipha?!"

Mipha broke into tears and smiled. Dorephan knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. "My girl. My baby girl is home. Mipha!"

"D-dad. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mipha. With all of my heart."

Dorephan himself was crying. Sidon broke in. "Sister…"

Mipha pulled him into the hug, embracing them tightly. They sat there in tears holding each other. Dorephan turned to Link and Zelda. "You brought her back… you brought my daughter back to me. How can I ever repay for this great service?"

"She repays it. Every moment we will spend together, every memory we make, and all the smiles she will bring us is our reward."

Dorephan walked over to Zelda and Link and hugged them tightly. He whispered to them. "Whatever happens, I will always be ready to aid the both of you. I am very grateful for what you have done for me."

He looked at Zelda. "My Lady, if there is anything I can do to help you with the reconstruction of your kingdom then please let me know. As for you, my boy, you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Sir… I-

"It is alright, Link, Sidon has told me everything. I know how much she loves you, and I don't know many people who would do what you did to see her again. If there is anyone that deserves her hand, it's you…son."

"Thank you, your highness. I will lay down my life for your daughter."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't. Again, I must thank you both, for this amazing thing you have done."

King Dorephan stood up. "PEOPLE OF THE DOMAIN, MY DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED! IT IS TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

The Zora people cheered and began to set up the party. There were huge tables of food and music courtesy of the famous Zora band, the Indigo- Gogos. Everyone was having a good time. Zelda was talking to Sidon, Link and Mipha were dancing, and even King Dorephan was getting out there. Suddenly a large Zora appeared, almost as tall as Sidon, but just as handsome. He had pale blue skin. He approached Mipha and grabbed her hand. "Ahhh Princess Mipha, I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to meet you in person. My name is Kivian Elengar, I must say you are quite stunning. May I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm a taken woman. I have to decline."

"What?! You were just revived, who could you have possibly met in a day?"

Link began to get irritated. Just who does this clown think he is? "His name is Link and he is standing right here. You might not have heard it when my father shouted it, but he's the one that saved me."

Kivian looked at Link with what looked like disguist. "My apologies, I just had to try my luck with the princess."

Kivian turned around and walked away. Mipha turned to Link. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, he just saw a beautiful girl and wanted to dance. He has good taste, I'll give him that."

Mipha giggled and they continued to dance.

Up on the rocks above the Domain they sat and watched. Silent eyes following Mipha as she celebrated with Link. The Yiga lay still. "Are you sure that's her?"

"Positive. Send word to the boss. The Zora princess has been revived."

Around 2 am the party started to die down and people began to retreat to their homes. Link and Mipha stayed to clean up. "I had an excellent time tonight, Mipha."

"I did too. I can't believe I was scared of coming here. Thank you so much for all of this."

"I didn't do anything. There wouldn't be a party without you."

"I wouldn't be here without you. I never did thank you for sacrificing yourself for me. What you did for me was so selfless and noble. I love you so much, it hurts."

She put her hands on his cheeks. "I don't know anyone that would have done that for me. Honey, you are the most important person in my life, and I am so glad I have you."

She passionately kissed him. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

Zelda and Sidon walked up. "Hope we aren't intruding on anything, we came to help clean up."

Mipha spoke up. "You didn't interrupt anything, we were just picking up."

The three spent another two hours picking up the remaining trash. Sidon and Zelda headed to bed not long after. Link was about to go to bed, when Mipha pulled on his arm. "I was thinking… do you wanna climb up the mountain to see Naydra? I just remember when we were kids and we would go and see him rise."

"I would love to."

Mipha smiled and they set out to get a view of Mount Laynaru. It took them an hour to get their spot near the vieled falls. When they arrived, Link set up a blanket for them to sit on. They sat together, Mipha put her head on his shoulder. It was about twenty minutes before they saw the shimmering blue dragon arrive out of the spring of wisdom. "Do you remember the time we were climbing up here and I hurt my knee on a rock."

"Yeah. I insisted you get on back. I carried you up the entire way."

"You haven't changed a bit. I don't doubt you'd carry me across Hyrule if you had to."

"I wish we could freeze time, I don't want this moment to end."

"Me neither, love… me neither."

Kivian sat in his room. "That stupid bitch, who does she think she is turning me down. I finally get a chance at being king and she is in love with that scrawny Hylian. She will marry me, even if I have to kill him…"

 **Hey guys look, I have an antagonist now. I actually have many, aren't I special, I finally added in something that most stories should have. I have caught a huge case of writer's block, but I am now booming with ideas. I have the entire plot to the second part of this story already in mind. And since only two people responded to ABC question (again, thanks for reviewing guys) I've decided to go with…..A: add on to this story. Yayyyyyyyy. Fun fact: I was replaying Majoras Mask (part of the reason why this chapter is late) and I got to the part where you heal the dad in Ikana Canyon. The cutscene that follows is where his daughter runs in and they reunite in a heartwarming scene. I based Mipha's reunion with her dad off of that, trying to give you guys the same feeling I got when I saw that cutscene, so I thought I would share that with you. Anywabafett, if you like what you see, be sure to favorite and follow to get alerts on my delayed updates. I feed on those delicious reviews, so be sure to give me some to eat. As always, Have a nice day and I love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rose up over the Domain dragging a line of golden light along with it. It warmed the soft grass as it passed. Link's head gently rested on Mipha's lap as she ran her hands through his hair. They had fallen asleep on the mountain the night prior. Mipha had woken up around 6:00, although she was still tired she decided to stay awake. Everything was so calm and happy, she just couldn't bring herself to lose this moment.

Link stirred in her lap, perhaps he was having a nightmare. Mipha caressed his head and whispered to him. "Shhh. It's alright, love."

Link calmed down and returned to his peaceful sleep. Mipha gazed at the land before them. "We have a lot of ground to cover before the kingdom can be restored."

She turned to the royal chambers. "It's a good thing we have a lot of people supporting us."

She brushed Link's head once more. "We can count ourselves lucky you are so charismatic. We have all the race's leaders on our side, and it's all because of you."

Mipha heard a loud, but cheerful voice shout out from the domain. "Good morning Zelda!"

Sidon. Who else would it be? Mipha giggled. "Oh brother, it's good to see something that hasn't changed since I was last here. Everything now, is so different from the world I once knew. The calamity has really devastated this land, it used to be so full of life. The only thing here is the overgrown ruins of the place I used to call home. In a way, it's almost like nature cleansed our civilization. There are certainly more plants now than there were 100 years ago, one from our age would never be able to experience the beauty that is here today. However, none of it makes up for the lives lost to Ganon."

"It's not all lost."

Link had woken up. "We still have to chance to reclaim our kingdom. We have people in this land to rule over. The Gerudo, the Zora, the Gorons, and the Rito all are willing help in the formation of New Hyrule. It's going to take some time and it will most assuredly take a lot of effort, but we can do this. We just have to stick together."

"I know we can rebuild the kingdom, Link, but you know better than me that we will never be able to rebuild all of our friends and even our families. We were missing in action for 100 years a lot has happened that we don't even know about. You have to understand where I'm coming from, Hyrule isn't dead, but it's people are."

"Our friends are dead. We can't bring them back, that's fact. But just because they aren't here with us doesn't mean we can't honor them. Their descendants are here, and they need guidance and help. We have to be there for them. I know things look pointless now, but we have to keep moving forward. If I had just given up on ever seeing you again, then we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Mipha rested her head on Link's shoulder. "I suppose you have a point. I was a special case though. Being resurrected is one thing, being fully restored in one day is another."

"Special case for a special lady."

Mipha smiled. "Then again, not everyone has a hero like you to save them."

Link and Mipha sat there a little while longer before returning to the Domain. They walked down the bridge, happily talking to each other. It was shaping up to be a good day. Zelda met them at the front entrance. "Link, I need to talk to you. I realized something and I want to get your opinion on it."

"Sure thing."

He kissed Mipha. "I'll see you later today. I'm sure you still have a lot of people to catch up with."

Mipha nodded and Link departed with Zelda. She brought him to the inn. She started looking at some papers, with her writing on it. "What was it you need to talk about?"

"Something is not right in Hyrule."

"What do you mean?"

"The monster population. It's high."

"Well yeah. I was out there I know how many there are."

"You don't understand. Their numbers should have gone down, way down. Ganon is dead, their population should be lowering, yet my research proves that they are steadily rising in numbers."

"How much are they rising by?"

"I'm not sure, but think about it, the blood moons have stopped, so why are we still seeing so many monsters?"

"…you're right. Something is wrong. What do you suppose we do?"

"I'm… not sure. Other than kill monsters, there isn't much we can do. I don't have enough information on what we are dealing with."

"Let's think logically, in the past 100 years the monsters have been steadily rising in strength and numbers. That makes sense because of Ganon's presence, but he's gone and they are still rising, which must mean that he was not the cause of it. Right?"

"It's a safe assumption. If not Ganon, then what?"

"I don't know, but I do know someone that might."

Link and Zelda stood outside of Kilton's shop, hours later. "Kilton, I-

"Ahhhh Link. So good to see my number 1 customer. What can I interest you in tonight? A spring hammer, or perhaps a monster mask?"

"No, Kilton I-

"Ah ha I got just the thing: Horse Armor."

"Kilton I need to-

"I have an abundance of monster elixers-

"Kilton, please listen to me!"

Kilton jumped back in surprise. "So sorry, Master Link. I get carried away, what is it you wanted?"

Link pointed to Zelda. "This is Pri- Queen Zelda. She has been doing some research on the monster population and was wondering if you noticed anything unusual about it."

"Hold on."

Kilton opened a chest behind him and pulled out a glowing red crystal. "Do you know what this is?"

His voice had dropped its normal sleazy squeak and had been replaced with a serious tone. Zelda spoke up. "It seems familiar, but no I do not."

"This is an evil crystal. It is an ancient relic, passed down throughout my family. This particular one is used to measure the amount of dark energy in the air. As you can see, it is beating red, which means the dark energy in the air is so great, the crystal's color is affected by it. Before, this was something that only occurred during a blood moon, but a few weeks ago it flashed and changed to this color and hasn't reverted since."

He handed Zelda the crystal, which she handled with care. "This is scary. What do you think is causing this, Kilton?"

"There are not many things that could cause this. Even Ganon's presence wasn't enough to change its color, whatever it is, it is generating a lot of power."

Zelda turned to Link. "You don't think… the Yiga has anything to do with this?"

Link thought for a second. "Kilton, when did you say that crystal turned red?"

"About 27 days ago."

"27 days, that was about the time… The Yiga are behind this."

Zelda looked confused "What how do you know?"

"Because 25 days ago I killed the Yiga Leader. Didn't you and Mipha hear the Yiga say something about a new boss?"

"Yeah, but that's a stretch, just because your theory fits the timeframe doesn't mean it's the only possibility."

"Well it's all we have right now. At least it's something."

"I guess so. I say we should report this to the Zora King. I should like to hear what he has to say on the matter."

"I agree. Thanks for the help, Kilton, please take this."

Link pulled out a giant yellow sac. "I know how much you like Hinox guts."

Kilton jumped back in surprise. "Oh, thank you so much! This will do nicely!"

Link and Zelda began to walk away, but were stopped by Kilton. "Wait!"

He handed Link the evil crystal. "I'm sure this will prove useful to you. Just be sure to return it when you are finished."

"Thank you, Kilton."

Zelda and Link arrived at the Domain's entrance and saw Mipha, with Kivian walking close behind her, mindlessly talking. "As I was saying, princess...

"Link!"

She ran up and hugged him. "Where have you two been?"

"Walk with us, we are going to explain to everyone in the royal chambers."

Mipha nodded and walked with them, leaving Kivian with a sour look on his face. They walked into the chamber and Link spoke up. "Attention everyone! The Queen and I have an important announcement!"

Everyone gathered around Zelda and Link. "Link and I have discovered a problem in Hyrule's monster population. Originally, we thought that after the Calamity's death, the monster's numbers would steadily drop, but after constant research we discovered that the monster's numbers were not dropping, but rising and fast. I have in good faith that the total population ranges from 3,000 to a frightening 8,000."

Voices ring out from the crowd. King Dorephan slams his hand down. "Calm yourselves! Queen Zelda is still speaking!"

Zelda whispers to Link and he pulls out the evil crystal and shows it to the crowd. "What Link holds in his hands is an ancient relic called an evil crystal, it changes color when massive amounts of dark energy are in the air. The only time its owner has seen it change was when the Calamity's blood moon rose. Not even Ganon's presence was able to turn its shade. However, a few weeks ago the crystal changed to red and it has not changed back yet. Link and I have decided that this must correlate to the recent spike in the monster's strength and numbers. Link has a theory as to why the crystal is red, so I will let him explain."

Link stepped up. "When on my journey to reclaim Divine Beast Naboris, I was sent to the Yiga Clan's hideout to retrieve an heirloom. While I was there, I was met with Yiga Leader Khoga and I was forced to kill him. Zelda and I have learned that the Yiga now have a new leader. I think that he or she may have something to do with the crystal seeing as just two days after Khoga died, the crystal changed colors. I don't know what the leader is doing, but we need to investigate what is going on before the monsters overwhelm us."

Silence filled the room before Dorephan spoke out. "This is most alarming. We have enough trouble with the monsters as it is, I dread to think of what will happen if they decided to attack. However, we are stretched thin enough as it is. I don't think we could spare any guards to accomplish this task."

Link spoke up. "I will go."

Sidon stood up. "I refuse to stand by while we are in danger, I will go as well."

Mipha and Zelda walked forward. "Count us in."

King Dorephan was taken back. "W-Well then. I guess we have our heroes."

Kivian stood up. "I want in too."

"Why, it is good to see our people have astounding courage. I'm proud of you all. It is settled, the five of you will go and investigate the Yiga and stop any suspicious behavior. I dub you all: The Crystal Warriors."

The crowd roared with cheer and relief.

Zelda led them to the court yard to brief them. "Link has the most experience in Gerudo and the Yiga hideout, so I'm putting him in charge of our mission."

She stepped back. "Gerudo, as you can assume, is extremely hot and dry, so all of our Zora members are going to need some preparation before we make our journey there. I have a ton of potions for you guys, so you won't have to worry that much, but make sure you have all you need in the way of armor. We will depart in two days, so spend all of tomorrow preparing and talk to me if you have any questions."

Everyone nodded and Link dismissed them. Mipha walked up to him. "This is frightening, but at the same time I'm quite excited to go on a mission. It's been so long."

"It shouldn't be that dangerous, we have some of the best warriors in Hyrule on our side."

"We certainly do. I'm gonna go talk to my father and I will meet you back at the inn."

"Okay, love."

Link made his way to the inn, but was shoved out of the way. Link looked up and saw Kivian walking ahead of him. "Try and keep up…Hero."

Link whispered to himself. "Keep talking, pretty boy."

He walked to the inn and sat on the bed. "Heh so much for settling down."

"I think settling down was out of the question the second you were born."

Mipha joined him on the bed. "This life is so much more fun anyway."

Mipha kissed him and they cuddled together on the bed. Link shut his eyes and fell asleep."

 **Bam! Plotline! This whole thing about the monsters was a complete improvisation. You can probably tell in how poorly is was written. I wrote it in literally because I didn't know what to have Zelda say at the entrance. Kilton was cool so I was like "Hey why not put him in" This chapter was delayed due to Splatoon 2 and ideas not wanting to form. Anywayyyyy, If you liked the chapter be sure to follow and favorite to see what time next year chapter 14 will come out. (I'm joking of course) Reviews, I want em, you got em, gimme em. Nuff said. As always, Have a Nice Day and I love you.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was known amongst the Yiga that when Master Kako went in his room, none were to disturb him. They would hear the most awful sounds emit from that room that would continue late into the night, too horrible to ignore. Some soldiers had even said they saw red light shining through the cracks of his door. However, none of them could have begun to imagine the evil being conducted in that wretched room.

"Comfortable?" Master Kako said as he studied the bound villager in front of him.

"What… where am I? What's happening?!"

"Calm yourself Mister Geen, this will all be over in a minute."

"What are you talking about?! Please let me go, I have a family!"

"And they are a lovely bunch of people, might I say you are a very lucky man, your wife is very beautiful and well mannered."

"Is this about money? I don't have much, but I'll give you whatever you want!"

"This is not about money Mister Geen, I have no use for currency anymore. I'm after something far above that. You see you were very carefully selected. I might even go as far to say you are quite lucky that my scouts and I have found someone of your… blood. Not just anyone is a suitable candidate for the rising, I'm looking for someone that carries the spark… do you know what that is?"

"…I do not."

"Ah the spark is a special trait that a very selective few are blessed with. The spark grants the user healing capabilities beyond imagination, they could pull someone from the brink of death itself. But there is a catch, the user has to go through extreme amounts of mental training before they are able to unlock this ability and even then, they more than likely won't unlock it. There is only one recorded person in existence that is known to have unlocked the ability, and she died over a century ago. If I had her I would be able to bring back every monster that's ever died. I'd be unstoppable, not even the so-called Hero could beat me. But instead I have to settle for raising them little by little using people like you. I apologize, this must be confusing so allow me to explain. The blood of the spark is used in a spell that can raise monsters from dead, however dormant sparks aren't powerful enough to raise the full army, they can only raise around 100 or so."

"I can assure you that I don't have this spark thing in me! You must be mistaken!"

"Oh, but I assure you I'm not, you see there are ways of telling the special people from the rest. Do you remember when those two travelers came to your house?"

"How did you…no… that was you?!"

"A simple disguise can go a long way Mister Geen. After we infiltrated your house, it was just a matter of proving your spark. Which is actually quite simple, you just have to look into their eyes. If you look hard enough, you will see a flicker of light, or in this case a spark."

"I don't have a-

"I'm afraid you do Geen, I'm looking at it right now."

Kako moved closer to Geen. "Be proud Geen because you are serving a big role in the upbringing of a new age! An age of order! An age of Yiga! AN AGE WHERE THE SHIEKA WILL CEASE TO EXIST!"

Kako plunged a knife into Geen's chest, blood gushed out of him. Kako leaned in close to his face and whispered to him. "My army has grown, and it's all thanks to you."

Geen's blood filled the indents on the ground which formed some kind of symbol. Kako began to shout as the blood symbol began to glow red. "Profundum inferni vocat exercitum tuum, et responde magistris surgunt!"

Horrible shrieks echoed throughout the room. Kako began to laugh. "Yes! YES! Rise my army!"

The spell continues for a few more hours before the shrieking stops. Kako picks up Geen's lifeless corpse and throws it down a hole outside of his room. He then lies down in his bed, ready to repeat the process again the next day.

Link worked hard to get everyone ready for the trip to Gerudo. Taking three water dwellers to a place as dry as Gerudo was definitely a challenge. He stopped by the Zora shop to pick up some food for their trip. "Good afternoon." The shopkeeper said

Link politely nodded and began to pick out some fish. "Link."

He turned around and saw Zelda. "Hello, Queen."

"Cut the 'Queen' business. We've known each other a long time, you can call me Zelda."

"Sorry. "Hello, Zelda"

"Why hello, Link. Anyway, I came to see if there was anything I could do."

"If you're finished packing your things, then I could always use help with our three Zoras. Make sure they have things that they need to survive."

"Will do."

Zelda walked out of the shop and headed up to the royal chambers. She found Sidon packing a bag. "Hello, Sidon. I came to see if you needed any help packing. I've been to Gerudo many times, so I can help if you have questions."

"Hi, Zelda! As a matter of fact, I am in quite a rut here. I need to figure out which armor to bring. I want to pack something that will protect me, but keep me cool."

"Well you're in luck. The location of the Yiga hideout isn't part of the Desert, so it won't be hot. It's actually quite cold, so I recommend you take something for the Desert and something for the hideout."

"Thank you, Zelda. I appreciate it."

Sidon pulled out his weapon, which appeared to be some kind of a harpoon. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? This is Kraken, I've been practicing with it ever since I was younger."

"How does it work? I can't imagine it being easy to chase after it every time you throw it."

"Neither can I, which is why I have this."

Sidon attached a small metal box to his side. He pulled a cable out of the side of it and attached it to the end of Kraken. "Every time I throw it, all I have to do is press this button on the box and Kraken will retract back to me."

"That is amazing! You must be very skilled with this if you've been practicing since you were a kid."

Sidon pointed to a pot across the room. "Watch this."

He picked up Kraken and threw it at the pot with great force, shattering it to bits. He pressed a button on the metal box and raised his hand. Kraken flew back towards him and landed in his hand. He turned to Zelda who was beaming. "Astonishing, that was truly impressive."

"Thank you. Though I don't think my father will be too impressed with the mess I've made."

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean it up."

Sidon smiled at Zelda. "You are one of the nicest people I've met Zelda. I look forward to spending more time together."

Zelda blushed. "M-me too, I'm happy you're coming with us. However, I am interested to know more about this Kivian guy. He seems shady, and he is spending a lot of time around Mipha."

"Ugh, that guy is so full of himself. He used to walk around saying that him and I should fight for the title of prince. He'd do anything for a shot at the crown."

"What a jerk. You could take him with your eyes closed."

"Haha thank you. You are right about him spending a lot of time with Mipha though. Every time I've seen him lately, he's been right next to her going on about himself and telling her how amazing she is."

"You don't think he's trying to seduce Mipha, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I don't think you have to worry about that. You see the way she looks at Link, you can tell in her eyes that she wants to be with him forever."

"You're right. Kivian doesn't have a chance with her."

Mipha was in her room, packing some of her old clothes. She held up an outfit similar to her royal attire, except it was outfitted with more armor. Featuring leg and arm guards as well as chest plates. "This should protect me fairly well."

"Your safety is my biggest concern, princess."

She turned and saw Kivian in her doorway. "Hello, Kivian. If you've come to get knowledge on the mission, I'm afraid Link is the one you want."

"Oh no, I just came to ensure you pack everything you need for the trip. I've been to Gerudo twice, so I'm just making sure you have the essentials."

"Don't worry about that, my boyfriend has been there hundreds of times, so he told me exactly what I need to bring."

"He's quite the braggart, isn't he?"

"Quite the contrary, Link is very modest and he always ensure everyone is credited when a task is complete."

"I suppose. I just want you to have a man that is noble and strong. Hero or not, he's just a Hylian. You deserve a strong Zora warrior."

Kivian walked closer to her. "I appreciate your concern, but if anyone deserves my hand, it's the man who gave his life for mine."

Kivian began to walk closer, but stopped when Link entered. "Hi, love. Oh, Kivian, I didn't see you."

Kivian scowled. Mipha walked over and kissed him. "Good morning, love."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Link pulled out the Lightscale Trident and handed it to her. Mipha gasped. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yes and no. It is not your original trident, that one was destroyed in the shrine. However, it is an exact replica. I had it made for you, I know how much you loved it."

She grabbed him and kissed him all over his face. "You are so amazing, Link. This is fantastic. I love you so much."

"I didn't want you to go on a mission with an unfamiliar weapon."

Kivian spoke up. "That's a fine weapon, princess. I can't wait to see you use it."

"Thank you, Kivian."

Kivian kissed her hand and left the room. She noticed Link eyeing Kivian as he walked out. "Don't worry about him. I know he's going after me, I had to deal with a lot of men like him when I was younger. I'm not that oblivious."

"Heh heh. I know you're not. You're different from everyone else. I just get a little jealous."

"Jealous of what? His ability to show off?"

"No… it's just…he this big and handsome Zora and I'm a Hylian."

Mipha put her hand on his cheek. "It doesn't matter to me that you are a Hylian, I love you for who you are. You are sweet and handsome, and no matter what you are always trying to save people. It doesn't matter that Kivian is a Zora, he isn't a Link, and that is the only thing that matters to me."

"I just want to be someone you deserve."

"You are. You gave up everything for me. I love you, so please stop saying you don't deserve to be with me because we all know that isn't true."

"I promise that I won't say it anymore."

"Good."

She leaned in and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They started to get more intense. Mipha pulled him to the bed and began to undress him. Link pulled away. "Are you sure about this?"

"I have no doubts, I want this."

Link nodded and began to remove her clothes. "Mipha… I love you so much."

She climbed on top of him and all of her pent-up love for him released as she pressed her lips to his, she had waited so long to be with him. She felt all of her pain disappear as her and Link became one.

 **I had fun with the beginning of this chapter. It was a little bit darker than what I'm used to, but I wanted to make Kako different from Khoga. Khoga was a silly character, so I wanted to give this guy more of an evil and scary tone. As for Geen… I don't know, I couldn't think of a better name so yeah. Onto Mipha and Link, I made the "Scene" mild. I don't know who reads this story, so I'm trying to keep it PG-13. Anyway, be sure to follow and favorite. I really appreciate reviews of all kind, but lately I've been feeling as though my work has been slacking, so if you have advice I'd really love it if you shared it with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading and as always, Have a Nice Day and I love you.**


	15. Chapter 15

The early morning sun shined through Mipha's bedroom. Link stirred and opened his eyes. They would be leaving soon, they needed to get ready. He turned to Mipha, and to his surprise she was already awake. "Good morning." She giggled.

"Good morning, love."

She ran her fingers on his shoulder. "I had a wonderful time last night."

"I did too. Being so close to you… I've never felt happier."

"Me neither. I'll be honest, I used to play this in my head over and over, but the real thing was so much more amazing than I could have ever imagined."

"I feel closer to you now more than ever. I love you, Mipha."

"I love you, Link."

She pulled him closer and kissed him. She savored him for a second before letting go. "We should probably get dressed, we will be leaving soon."

Link nodded and got off of the bed. He found his clothes and started putting them on. He turned around and saw Mipha getting dressed. He couldn't help but admire her body. However, his eyes got greedy and she caught. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"Oh! No! I was just- you see-

Mipha giggled. "I'm just joking. I'm your girlfriend, you're allowed to look at me."

Link was swept with relief. Good, she didn't think he was a pervert. Link saw his champion's tunic poking out of his bag. He sighed as he picked it up and observed the bloodstained tear in the center of it. Mipha noticed his expression and walked over. Link spoke up before she could. "I remember the day I got this. The King gave it to me in front of the entire royal court. It was the day I was coronated as Zelda's knight. I still couldn't believe it, I had pulled the Master Sword just days earlier, everything was hitting me so fast."

"I remember your coronation. It was elegant, you looked so noble up there."

"This garment has been through so much, it's one of the only things I have left from our time. Now it's shredded and stained with my blood. Not much of a champion's tunic anymore, is it?"

"Not in that state, but lucky for you I know how to sew. I can have your tunic patched up in a few hours. It will give me something to do on the way to Gerudo."

"Really? You can fix it?"  
"Absolutely. I might not be able to get the bloodstains out but, I can definitely fix the torn pieces."

"Mipha, that's amazing! Thank you so much."

Mipha blushed. "Oh, well… you know it's nothing."

They heard a knock on the door. Mipha quickly pulled the sheets over herself, in case the person outside decided to enter. Zelda spoke through the door. "Are you two ready? It's almost time to go."

"Uh…yeah. We'll be out in a few minutes."

They heard Zelda walk away and they sighed. "We got lucky there. It would have been quite awkward if she walked in while we were both half naked."

"I agree. Let's hurry up."

They put their clothes on and got the rest of their supplies ready. They met Zelda and the others at the front gate. Link stood in front of them. "Does everyone have everything they need?"

The rest of the Crystal Hunters nodded. "This mission will be dangerous and I can't promise we won't get hurt. Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

They all nodded once more. "Then let's go stop the Yiga."

They walked down the bridge and Sidon stopped them. "You guys, we can move much quicker if Zelda and Link rode two of us to the carriage. We would save about 40 minutes."

"Good idea, Sidon. I'm fine with it as long as Zelda is."

"Yeah I'm game. Let's do this."

They jumped off of the bridge and into the water. Zelda climbed on Sidon's back and Link began to swim towards Kivian. Mipha spoke up. "Link you can ride on me. I can support you."

"Alright, if you're sure."

He climbed on Mipha's back. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Always."

"When you are."

They took off down Zora River. They jumped over rocks and climbed small water falls. It was amazing how fast the Zora swam. Especially Mipha, who was faster than Sidon and Kivian. Link adjusted himself to make sure he wasn't hurting Mipha. Link hadn't gone this fast since he and Sidon took down Ruta. It wasn't that much longer before they reached the carriage. Zelda and Link hopped off of Mipha and Sidon. They found the carriage. Kivian spoke out. "I don't understand, where are your horses, Link?"

"Oh, they'll be here."

Link put his hands to his mouth and whistled. A few seconds later, Epona and Zelda's horse came running up. Epona rushed Link and started rubbing her head against him. "Hey girl! Did you miss me?"

He rubbed Epona and fed her a Swift Carrot from his bag. Even though she had barely known her, Zelda's horse approached her. Zelda ran her hands through her mane. "Hello, Hylia."

"Hylia?"

"Oh, yes I thought it was a fitting name."

Mipha stroked the horse. "I like it."

Link hooked the horses to the carriage. "Okay. Let's load up and get moving. I'll drive, the rest of you can rest in the back if you'd like."

Sidon spoke up. "If you wouldn't mind, I should like to sit up front with you."

"Sure thing. I never mind having company."

Sidon smiled and climbed up front with Link, as the rest of the group sat in the back. Link mushed the horses and they continued down the road. "I'll admit, I'm looking forward to fighting by your side, Sidon."

"You're looking forward to fighting with me? Please, if anyone should feel honored it's me. You are a legendary warrior."

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to sit up front with me?"

"Actually yes. You see, now that Mipha has returned, she will be able to pilot Ruta. I just wanted to ask that you do not tell her about me asking you if I could be Ruta's pilot."

"Are you sure? Mipha was trapped in Ruta for a century, I don't think she is overly keen on returning to it for a while. I'm sure if you simply asked her she might let you become Ruta's copilot."

"She has just returned from the dead, I do not wish to hurt her feelings by having her think I was after Ruta."

"I know Mipha, she won't be upset in the slightest. If you want I could bring up the idea to her."

"That would be amazing, Link!"

"Don't mention it."

"It's hard to believe."

"What is?"  
"I meet one of the coolest people in the world and he becomes my brother in law."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Without you I would have never been able to stop Ruta. You are much cooler than you make yourself out to be."

"Thank you, Link. That means a lot. How are things with you and Mipha?"

"If I'm being honest… things are fantastic! She's everything I could ever ask for. She's kind, smart, and adorable."

"I knew you two would make a good couple. I remember the way she would look at you when we were younger. I'm glad you two are happy."

"Thanks, Sidon. I'm relieved everyone in the Zora Domain is taking it so well. They all treated me so badly when I first arrived at the Domain."

"They were still sore from the loss of Mipha. They didn't really have anyone to blame and since you were the first person to show up, they just associated Mipha's death with the only person from that time period. That is the first person that was tasked with destroying Ganon. Plus, you've done so much to clear your name. You saved the Zora Domain, you restored Ruta, you killed Ganon, and you brought back Mipha. If anyone is to marry Mipha, then I'm sure they would want it to be you."

"I appreciate it, Sidon."

Mipha sat in the back talking to Zelda and Kivian. "So, Kivian I don't remember you before the Calamity. When exactly did you come to the Domain."

"I came about 6 years after the Calamity struck Hyrule. My father was a nobleman from the Domain and had moved to Castle Town, it was constantly flooded with people so trade was good. He met my mother there and they had me. I wasn't much older than Sidon when the Calamity struck, since we lived in Castle Town the Calamity hadn't taken long to reach us. My parents were killed in the horde of monsters and guardians. I was lucky, I had managed to run away and escape in a nearby river. I met up with some fellow Zora who took me with them to the Domain, and I've lived there ever since."

Zelda spoke up. "You lived in Castle Town? I was there with my father all the time! What were your parent's names?"

"Oh! Um… yes their names were… Gados and Micki."

"Gados and Micki? I don't recall ever meeting any Zora with those names. There again I did just spend a century inside a giant monster so my memory probably isn't what it used to be."

Mipha looked at Kivian. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents Kivian. It must have been hard to grow up without them."

Kivian put his hand on Mipha's. "I appreciate it, princess. You are too kind."

Mipha blushed. "Thank you."

Zelda saw what Kivian was planning. She quickly stole Mipha's hand from him. "Mipha is there a bug on your hand!?"

Mipha was startled. "You saw one?! Get it off!"

"My apologies, it was just a fleck of dust. This is an old carriage, one could expect to find a lot of it in here."

"Thank the Goddess, you gave me quite a scare."

Zelda continued their conversation, but one thing picked at her mind. She knew everyone in Castle Town, there were only 4 Zora families and none of them were named Gados or Micki. Something is not right with Kivian...

They continued riding for a few hours before Link stopped the carriage. "It's getting dark, let's stop and make camp for the night."

Everyone unpacked their sleeping bags while Link started dinner. A few minutes later, everyone had their sleeping bags around the fire as Link passed out helpings of seared fruit. "I know it's not much for dinner, but we have a lot of people and I don't want to run out of rations."

Kivian spoke out. "The princesses do not deserve to eat this fruit mush. I propose we fix them something better."  
Sidon retorted before Link could. "I think the food Link has prepared us is just fine. If you don't like it Kivian, then I'm sure Mipha will gladly take your helping. She is a fan of his cooking."

Kivian turned to Mipha who nodded. "My apologies, Link. I was not trying to insult your culinary skills, I just want what is best for the princesses."

Link was an understanding and kind person, but Kivian was seriously starting to get on his nerves. "It's alright, Kivian. I can understand where you're coming from."

The rest of their meal was moderately enjoyable, until Link stood up and gestured for everyone to be silent. "Do you all hear that? Stomping…"

No one heard it until a few minutes later when the sound gradually got louder. Everyone begun to look around for the source of the stomping. Nothing. It got louder. Boom boom boom. The noise was practically on top of them. Suddenly a giant shadow stormed out of the night and almost crushed Zelda and Sidon. "What the hell?!"

They all turned to figure out what the source of the destruction was. The fire illuminated the features of it, but there was no doubt what it was. There stood a Lynel with an X-shaped scar on his chest.

 **Well there it is. My last chapter of the summer. I'm kind of sad, I started this story in June and you guys helped it blossom into so much more than a time waster. You guys have helped me so much and I know the story isn't over, but I still want to thank you guys for all of the support and advice. THANK YOU! I can't say it enough! School starts in two days, so I'm very sorry to say that chapters will be put out much less, probably once every two weeks. I apologize. You guys have made my summer, I had a wonderful time writing for all of you and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all went out of your way to read my story. I hope you all have had a fun summer, and as always, Have a Nice Day and I mean it when I say I love you.**


	16. Chapter 16

A second of silence passed as everyone took in what was going on. The Lynel stood in front of the dim fire, steam flowing out of its nostrils every few seconds. Dried blood decorated the area around its scar. No one knew what to do, if they made the first move there was always the chance that the Lynel could counter and injure one of them. Mipha looked up at the beast and noticed that its eyes were locked on her. "Guys… it's staring at me. What do I-

The Lynel charged at Mipha and Link, but completely halted a few inches in front of them. Mipha looked up as Link quickly pulled her out of the way, she noticed he had the Shieka Slate in his hand. A moment later, the Lynel burst free and tackled the empty air. "What was that?!"

Link turned to her. "It's a rune on the slate. It timelocks objects for a few seconds."

The Lynel stood up and readied itself to charge at Link and Mipha once more. Link saw this and pulled the drawstring on his bow. The Lynel rushed and Link let an arrow fly directly into the Lynel's head. The beast grabbed its face and stumbled to the ground. Link tossed his bow to Zelda and unsheathed the Master Sword. "Zelda, cover me!"

Zelda nodded and started firing arrows into the Lynel. Link signaled Mipha and Kivian to follow him and they rushed the Lynel. Unfortunately, one of Zelda's shots missed, and the Lynel had enough time recover. The Lynel raised its sword and swung at the three. "NO!"

Sidon threw Kraken into the Lynel's arm and dragged it to the ground, the Lynel landed with a thud. Sidon struggled to speak "I- I can't hold it m-much longer! End this!"

Mipha, Link, and Kivian rushed the Lynel one last time, Mipha and Kivian let off a flurry of swipes and stabs at the Lynel. Link jumped into the air and plunged the Master Sword into the Lynel's chest. The Lynel raised its head and let out a blood curling scream before finally crashing to the ground. Link stood up and with a little effort he pulled his sword from the corpse. Link looked around at their destroyed camp. "Is everyone alright?"

Save for a few scratches from the debris everyone was fine. They spent the next few hours cleaning up the wrecked wood and sewing up their tents. This was gonna throw their schedule; including the time it took for them to regain the sleep they loss, it would put them leaving around 11:00 the next morning. This upset Link, but they didn't have a choice. They all needed to sleep. He climbed into his and Mipha's tent and tried to forget it.

Link woke a few hours earlier than the others, and began to pack everything up. This would save time and more importantly it wouldn't give the others much reason to stay at camp. "You know it's important not to put all this work on yourself. You aren't alone anymore."

Mipha had crawled out of their tent; shielding her dark-accustomed eyes from the bight rays of the sun. "I know you worry about my health, but I assure you, Mipha, I'm fine. I did all this once and I can do it again."

"You travelled across Hyrule alone because you had no one else. This time it's different you have us. We aren't infants, we can help you."

Link set down the bags he was packing and stood up. "You know there was times where I had no idea what to do. I was going on this giant quest because some ghost told me I had to save some girl. I didn't have my memories, I didn't have anything but the hope of there being some sort of answer in that castle. I worked myself to the bone because I had no other choice. That was all I could do…just keep moving and go through it alone. I'm sorry Mipha, I suppose I just had gotten used to putting so much on myself. I won't refuse anymore help from you guys."

She put her hand on his back. "Link… I am so sorry. We've been reunited for all this time and I haven't once thought of how this has affected you. I can't fathom what that must have been like going and freeing the divine beasts."

"There is no need to apologize. Things have been pretty hectic after your resurrection, what with my own resurrection and now this big quest. Plus, what happened 100 years ago is kind of a sore topic for all of us."

"That is still no excuse for my actions. You've been holding all this in, and it's hurting you. I want to be there for you to ease some of that pain. I love you, Link, and I want you to know that I am always there for you."

Link put his hand on her cheek. "I know, Mipha. I'm so lucky to have someone as amazing as you to be with."

He pulled her close and kissed her. This one was different though, Mipha felt new feelings coming from Link. Sadness, no…remorse. She had a sick feeling that Link was hiding something from her, and how long would it be until it ends up hurting someone?

After some convincing, Mipha got Link to sleep for another two hours. When they awoke, the group finished packing and they made their way back on the trail. This time Mipha and Sidon sat up front while Link stayed in the back of the cart with Zelda and Kivian. This had been the first time Mipha would get one-on-one time with her brother since her return. She was slightly nervous as they began the trip. It had been such a long time since she had seen him, she didn't know where to begin. He had grown so much since she had last seen him, she could still picture the small zora child as he ran around the domain pretending to be a hero. His spirit hadn't left him one bit. She turned to look at him. "It's so good to see you again, Sidon. I've missed you so much."

Sidon turned to meet her eyes. "Mipha…I'm so glad you're back. It was awful having to go through my life without my sister. You were my idol when we were younger, and every day since your disappearance I strove to be more like you. I trained hard both in body and in mind, so I could be someone that you would be proud of, sister."

Mipha put her hand on his shoulder, like she did when they were young. "My dear brother, you have made me so proud. I wish I could have been there to see you grow up, and watch you become the person you are today. You are a great leader…one worthy enough of helping me pilot Ruta."

"No Mipha I-

"It's too late, my mind is made up. I could use so help with it, piloting a machine that huge is a big task for one person alone. Plus, I feel that you've done enough to earn your spot as a champion of Hyrule."

"Sister, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for this! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, brother."

Mipha put her hand on his back. Though he towered over her, in that moment Sidon appeared smaller than Mipha.

Link hadn't been looking forward to spending the next few hours of his life being stuck in the back with Kivian. He was the opposite of Link. He was cocky and arrogant; always boasting about something he had done or someone he valiantly saved from monsters. The first few minutes in the back consisted of the three of them sitting in silence as the cart vibrated from the untamed ground. Link decided to finally break the silence. "So, Kivian you said earlier that you had visited Gerudo before. What was it for, if you do not mind me asking."

"Well, if you must know. I was on official business for King Dorephan, he entrusted me with overseeing supply transfers to Gerudo town. Fishing is not that good in that region, so we often send fishing goods to Gerudo town. I'll bet you'd have never guessed that though."

"Ass"

"Pardon me?"

"I apologize I just sneezed…achoo."

"Okay…bless you."

"…Thanks."

Silence filled the cart once more and with it returned the awkwardness. Zelda was feeling particularly uncomfortable, so she searched her mind for things to say. "Sooo, Link do you want to talk about your journey across Hyrule? I'm sure you saw plenty of interesting things while you were out there."

"Oh, I've seen enough oddities to fill a lifetime. I guess if I had to choose, the strangest thing I've seen out there was this lady that was obsessed with these flowers she had planted. They were around this shrine you see an-

Kivian interrupted. "Oh, that's nothing! This one time a forged a key and used it on a guardian to gain control and operate it from the inside!"

"Kivian, I was speaking. That was quite rude of you."

"Oh, I apologize, Mr. Hero, for ruining your flower story. I'm sure it was very enthralling."

Link opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Zelda. "I'm quite interested in hearing the rest, please go on, Link."

Link smiled at her with appreciation. He told the rest of his story and managed to get a few laughs out of Zelda and even one out of Kivian. They travelled on for a few more hours before they stopped to make camp. Link felt an oddly pleasing feeling of redundancy as he set up camp once again. They all ate in silence. Though no one admitted it, they were all keeping an eye out just in case another lynel showed up. Link layed in bed with Mipha curled up next to him asleep. "You're not alone anymore you don't have to worry. Don't have to worry. Don't have to worry…"

 **Alright, I messed up big time on this one, you guys. Oh lordy 3 months and 9 days is quite a bit of time for me to be absent, so I am really sorry for making you guys wait this long. I never intended to take this long of a break, but I've had things happening. I've had some health problem, so that put me out of it for a few weeks. However, I need to thank someone for helping me write this chapter. FusedHalves, thank you for what you said. I've had a bad streak going on and your words helped me a** **bunch** **, and it was a wake-up call for me to get my butt back into gear. Also as a side note, Mario Odyssey is amazing and if any of you haven't played it yet, definitely check it out! Anywhozils it's time for the outro. If you enjoyed this chapter, be sure favorite and follow for…updates to the story. And remember, my esteemed readers, have a lovely day and I love you.**

 **P.S Uhhh funny story this chapter has been written and rewritten 14 times. Ya see originally the Crystal Warriors (yes, that's their names. You have to call them that now) made peace with the Lynel after Mipha healed his wounds and he joined their group. It was gonna be wacky and funny and absolutely atrocious. I wrote that again and again, trying to make it sound plausible and bearable, but I gave up and had them kill it. The end product is what you see above. I much prefer this version.**


	17. Chapter 17

Two Yiga foot soldiers approached the door to Kako's chambers. They made sure to tread carefully and quietly, for they both knew what Kako would do if they disrupted his ritual. They didn't hear the screams that normally accompanied the ritual, so one of the soldiers gained enough courage to lightly tap his hand on the door. A few seconds had passed before they heard Kako growl, "Enter…"

The soldier turned to his partner before slowly pulling the door open. Kako sat in the middle of the room surrounded by candles with purple flames. "What do you fools have that give you the audacity to disturb me in the middle of the night?"

"We hav-

Kako rushed forward and lifted the grunt by the neck; slamming him against the wall. "I AM YOUR MASTER, YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS SUCH!"

"Gah! A-apologies…MASTER! I'm s-so sorry!"

Kako released his grip and the grunt dropped to the floor, struggling to breath. Kako turned to the other soldier. "What news do you bring?"

"Master…we have information that could help you complete the army."

"Well hold your tongue no longer! Speak!"

"It's the zora princess…she lives!"

Kako stepped back. "Are you sure?! Princess Mipha is alive?"

"Yes, Master. I've seen her with my own eyes. She resides in the Zora Domain with Lord Ganon's killer."

"I see. I want both of you to ready our best warriors, and fit them with the best armaments we have. We cannot afford to let the zora princess slip through our grasp."

The two soldiers stood up. "YES, MASTER!"

They disappeared. Kako resumed his position between his candles. "So…the Hyrule champion guards the zora? Well that gives me the chance to succeed where that idiotic Khoga has failed. I will avenge Lord Ganon, and the blood of the false hero will coat my sword…"

The group had been riding for a few days since the Lynel attack. The air became thinner and dryer as they drew closer to the desert. Link had been riding up front by himself. Though Mipha had objected to it; he had insisted that she ride in the back. In about another day they'd be in Gerudo, and there wouldn't be any time to sleep. He didn't admit it to anyone, but he himself was tired. He had told Mipha that he wouldn't put so much work on his back, but he had been working himself to the point of exhaustion. He looked at the Gerudo's yellow terrain in the distance. Just a few more hours and they'd be there. His eyes had begun to shut when Zelda climbed into the front with him. "Hey, how close are we getting?"

"We're not far. Maybe another day and we'll be there."

"It's good to know we won't be trapped in this carriage much longer. I fear it's taking its toll on all of us."

She observed the bags that formed under Link's eyes. "I think you've worked enough. Give me the steering ropes."

"No Zelda I-

"Link, you've exhausted yourself trying to handle all of this pressure. Now give me the ropes before you pass out."

"…Thank you, Zelda."

He handed the ropes to her. His arms shook as he weakly handed control to Zelda. Link looked back at the carriage. "How is everyone back there?"

"At the moment they're all asleep, and frankly you should be too."

"We have way too much to do before I can rest."

"Like what, sit and drive the carriage? I'll be fine piloting for a while, it'll probably do me some good to get out of the carriage anyways."

"You and Mipha both worry about me, but I assure you both that I'm fine."

"Oh is that fact? Well I've read about a dozen books on basic health that prove you wrong. You need to rest, Link. If Mipha is worried about you, then you should listen to her. She only wishes to help you, and I do too."

"…I guess so. In that case I'll try to get some sleep while we still have time."

"Thank you. Before you go to sleep, I wish to ask you something."

"Of course, Zelda. What is it?"

"Since we are already making the trip to Gerudo, would it be trouble if we visited Gerudo town before continuing to the Yiga base? It will be a while before we travel down here again, and I'd like to establish some relationship with the leader of the Gerudo people."

"Alright. It'll set us back a day or two, but we can make the trip there. The big question is how are we going to sneak Sidon and Kivian into the city."

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we come to it. I appreciate this, Link. Now get some sleep."

Link rested his head against the side of the cart. "As you wish prin…

He fell asleep before finishing. Zelda wrapped him in a blanket and looked at him. "Heh heh I see why you were chosen to be the hero. You never stop until you finish your task. Unfortunately, that is also a good way to get yourself killed…I worry about you, Link. I do pray you'll be smart enough to know when to stop your work."

Night soon fell, and Zelda found herself gazing at the moon. It was so bright it lit up the surrounding area. Zelda could see everything clearly, she could make out the sand on the horizon and the mountains surrounding the desert. However, even with the bright light Zelda failed to see the rock in the middle of the road, and the cart shifted as she ran over it. Link's bag fell off the seat and the evil crystal rolled out.

Zelda picked it up and examined it. It continued to glow deep red, it looked similar to an actual blood moon. Zelda shuddered and placed it back into Link's bag. She didn't really want to think about what was going on in Hyrule, it made her sick to think about the people that we're being attacked by the monsters. Those were her people and as their ruler she shouldn't be letting things like that happen to them.

They rode on for another hour or so and they finally reached the entrance to the desert. The horses refused to tread on sand, so they would all have to continue on foot. Link only slept about 5 hours or so, but as much as she hated to wake him, they needed to continue moving. She woke him and the others up and they began packing everything up. Link approached Epona and Zelda's horse, and unlatched them from the cart. "Go on, Epona. I'll be back, don't worry."

Epona nudged her head against him, and he rubbed her. "It's okay, girl."

He dug around in his bag and pulled out his last swift carrot, and snapped it in half. "I know it's not much, but this should replenish some of your energy."  
He gave one half to Epona and the other half to Zelda's horse, which she still had yet to name.

They stood at the foot of the sand sea. Zelda spoke up, "This is it. Let's go stop these monsters."

And in silent unity they started their journey into Gerudo.

Link had been in and out of Gerudo hundreds of time even before the time of the Calamity. They were headed to Gerudo Town first, so he would have to find a way to disguise Sidon and Kivian. This wouldn't be an easy task considering their size and figures, but he set the thought aside for the time being. In the distance stood Kara Kara Bazaar, a place where travallers went to cool off from the unforgiving sun. It had an oasis, so it would be a good place to let the zoras cool off and rehydrate their skin. There weren't any sand seals in sight, so they had to walk. Mipha walked next to Link. "Hey, so I've been thinking about you lately, and I've noticed something."

"Hopefully it's nothing bad."

"No! It isn't bad! It's just that you are much more talkative now then you were back when we were younger."

Link grew silent, but before he could respond Zelda intervened. "Back then we were all under immense pressure. We all had ways of coping with it. Revali was rude, Daruk always made jokes, and Urbosa focused her attention to others. I am no exception myself…I secluded myself in research and pretended like everything was fine. Link just found peace in silence; it was just easier to be silent and enclosed than completely up front with his feelings."

"I see…I am truly sorry for asking, Link."

"Thanks Zelda, that is basically the reason why I never spoke, and you don't have to be sorry, Mipha. That is all in the past now, what is important now is what's up ahead."

She smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice how adorable it was. Her eyes always seemed to lift in excitement, and her teeth were pearl white. Link pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Mipha absolutely loved how affectionate Link was, his kissed were fantastic as she was able to feel everything he felt through his lips. It was like he was transferring his thoughts into her; she wondered if he could feel the same thing. She made sure to hug him every chance she got, just the feeling of being wrapped in his arms were enough to make up for the Calamity…almost.

They arrived at Kara Kara Bazaar an hour later, and all three zoras immediately jumped into the oasis. Zelda and Link sat watching on a nearby rock. Zelda took a photo of them swimming and jumping gracefully in and out of the water. "Zoras really are an intriguing species; they've more talents than we Hylians could dream of."

"They certainly are good swimmers."

Zelda examined her photo, but set the Shiekah Slate down moments later. Link looked up at her and saw her staring at the ground. "Do you remember when you saved me from those Yiga soldiers here?"

"I do. Had I been just a few seconds late, they would have killed you. I'm sorry, Zelda."

"It wasn't your fault. I just remember closing my eyes and thinking 'This is it. I'm going to die' but you rushed out of nowhere and saved me. Even though I tried to always send you away, and even when I cursed you for following me. You saved me without hesitation. As much as it pains me to say this, I never thought of you as a person until that day. I realized how good of a person you are and how much courage you possess. Thank you, Link…for everything."

"You're welcome, Zelda. I'm your knight and even though it has been 100 years since I was appointed, I will still always be there to come to your aid."

"I do not doubt you."

Mipha came out of the water. "Hey, sweetie! You should really come get in the water. It feels so great!"

Link smiled. "That sounds fun! Zelda, are you in?"

"Absolutely!"

They all enjoyed the cool waters of the oasis. They set up camp a few hours later, saving the trip to Gerudo town for the following day. Link laid awake worrying of the upcoming quest, he hadn't managed to get a full night"s sleep in 4 days. Restless, he turned to Mipha who was already asleep and wrapped his hand in hers. Soon after all of his worries began to melt away as he connected with Mipha. Five minutes later, he had fallen asleep.

 **Hello! Sorry about the wait, I tried to get this chapter out sooner, so I would have time to post another one, but I had complications. Good news time! I get out of school next week for the holiday break. That means I'll have two full weeks of time to write chapters, play video games, and eat as much food as humanly possible! Fun Fact: During every chapter I've written so far, I've managed to eat at least 2 bowls of cereal while writing. This author runs on sugar and milk. Anywayyy, if you liked this chapter, be sure to follow and favorite. I get really excited when the review number goes up, so please be sure to leave me some comments. As always, Have a Nice Day!**


	18. Chapter 18

The golden sun rose slowly over Gerudo, and brought its immense heat along with it. This time, Zelda was the first one awake. She exited her tent and took a seat next to the oasis. She dipped her feet into it's cool, clear water. She stared into the watery mirror and observed the reflection that had formed. So much had changed in the past hundred years. Although her appearance was the same, she hardly recognized herself. It was almost frightening. "It's the eyes, isn't it?"

Zelda turned quickly and saw Mipha walking toward her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was saying that it is your eyes that seem to have changed. Like you're staring at someone else."

"Exactly, and here I thought I was the only one."

"Not at all. There are days when I hardly remember what life was like before all of this happened. Sometimes I catch myself acting completely different from how I was before, but the thing that remains constant are my eyes. Ever since I've been back, I haven't once been able to recognize them as my own."

Zelda looked at the water, into her teal eyes. Mipha was right. It was like something was missing from her stare. She looked empty, lacking the innocence and hopefulness that was once present. The Calamity had stolen them from her, just like he stole Hyrule, and her friends, and her father. Sorrow covered her face. "Forgive me, Zelda. It was not my intention to upset you."

"It isn't you, Mipha. I'm still sad about losing our kingdom, I fear the wounds left by Ganon will be sore for years to come."

"While it is true that Ganon has decimated our beautiful land, and taken many friends there is something important that he didn't take."

Zelda turned to her. "He didn't take our opportunity. We are still standing, we have allies, and we have tomorrow. The tomorrow that will bring us a new beginning. With that beginning our kingdom will rise once again, and it is where you will lead us into an age of prosperity. I know it!"

Zelda silently stared at Mipha for a second before getting up and hugging her. "Thank you…"

30 minutes later, the rest of the group had woken up and began packing up. Gerudo town was an hour away on foot. Link stood next to his bag packing his supplies. Kivian noticed and walked towards him. "Hey, Link I was wondering if yo- WHOOPS!"

Kivian kicked Link and his supplies into the Oasis. Everyone turned to see what happened. Link emerged from the water, his hair was matted to his face. "Kivian, what in the name of Hylia are you doing?!"

"Oh, Link please allow me to apologize! I lost my footing, you see!"

Kivian walked over to the oasis managing to swipe the rest of Link's bags into the water. "Goddesses! I am so sorry!"

He pulled Link out of the water. Link was steaming. "Are you mad? My clothes are all wet now!"

Mipha approached the fuming Hylian. "Calm down, it was a simple accident."

Link scowled as Mipha handed him a towel. Zelda approached him with some of his clothes. "I found some garments you could wear, these were the only ones that stayed dry."

It was his voe trousers, climbers gear, and a white head covering similar to what the ancient shiekah used to wear. "…are you serious?"

"Don't pout, you should be happy that these are dry to begin with. Besides, they'll keep you cool."

Link changed into his new outfit. He actually looked pretty good. The voe trousers and cimbing gear kept his body cooler, and the shiekah wraps kept the sand off of his face.

Link picked up his soggy bag and slung it across his back. The rest of the group finished packing and they set off.

The sand stuck to Link's still wet skin and made him really uncomfortable. He glared at Kivian. That buffoon didn't trip at all, he pushed Link on purpose. He had Mipha fooled though. She said that she knew Kivian was trying to seduce her, but there were times where it seemed like it was working. No…he was just tired.

As they approached Gerudo Town, Link stopped the group. "Okay, so Gerudo Town law specifically states that no males are allowed within the city walls. Obviously, this means we have a problem concerning me, Sidon, and Kivian. So the only way we're getting in is by….crossdressing."

Sidon and Kivian sat there shocked. Mipha and Zelda put their hands over their mouths in a poor attempt to stifle their laughter. "Crossdressing?" Sidon croaked "There simply has to be a better way."

"Yeah that's what I said. Here put these on."

Link handed Kivian and Sidon feminine clothing. They were pink and golden robes, hooded to hide their masculine dorsal fins. Jewels and blue ribbons adorned the sides. The two zoras stood before them. The sleeves reached all the way to their hands, and the middle of the robes were exposed, leaving their stomachs open. A veil shielded most of their faces, leaving only room for their eyes. For the most part they simply looked like tall girls, the only exception was their feet; However, no one would really examine them too much.

As for Link, he fished his soggy vai clothes and donned them. Instead he left his shiekah wraps around his head, rather than putting the traditional vai veil on. Kivain spoke out. "This…is so embarrassing."

"Well it's the only way. Now let's hear your girl voices."

Sidon spoke first in a high pitch, rough voices. "H-Hello there! My name is…. Girl"

"Girl? That's your name?"

"That's correct. Spelled with ur and two l's."

"Gurll?"

"Exactly."

"…Alright then Gurll it is, and what about you Kivian."

"I shall be named Taliah. The name itself is so graceful and delicate, yet it secretes power! It is so majestic that it mus-

"Okay, Taliah. Right, now that we're all ready I say it's time we get a move on."

Kivian was left standing frozen in midsentence as the others began to walk away. They approached the front gate, the tension began to build between the group. Link was worried because if they were denied then they would've wasted time. The guards glanced at each other and smirked. The group stopped in front of them, allowing the guards to examine them. After a few seconds one of the guards tapped her spear on the ground and spoke. "Go on in, what are you waiting for?"

Link nodded and led the group inside the town. The town itself hadn't changed much since the absence of Ganon. There were more people and the crops were of higher quality. The town was busier than usual, so much so that it was hard to tell people apart from each other. They all looked like one giant blur.

Gerudo town had many shops set up on the streets, an inn for travalers, and a bar. It had a happy and peppy feel to it, like the town itself was joyful. The sun bathed the town in light, that accompanied with the clear water flowing through town gave it the appearance of a paradise. Link did enjoy coming here. He was excited to see Riju, the Gerudo chief. Although her childish personality irritated him at first, he began to hold respect for her and she became his good friend. They even fought alongside each other when restoring Vah Naboris.

They neared the chieftain's quarters, but were stopped by two guards. The others in the group became nervous, but Link calmly reached into his bag and pulled out the Thunder Helm. "We're friends of the chief."

The guards immediately lowered their weapons. "Many apologies! Go right ahead!"

Link beckoned for the others to follow. As they walked Link pulled Zelda aside. "So, there is something I should tell you about the chief...she's a little on the…younger side."

"How young."

"Well…you'll just have to see."

The reached the quarters and Riju sat in front of them on her throne. Her eyes lit up when she saw Link. "Link!"

She ran up and embraced him. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has. It's good to see you, Riju."

He turned to the group, which stood shocked at the sight. Link smirked and shrugged. "Yeah she knows."

After her excitement died down, she noticed Link's clothes. She started to giggle. "Haha…I forgot to say…the people have decided that the ban on voe is an outdate law and it makes getting a husband a lot harder, so we withdrew it."

A moment of realization passed over the three boys, before Sidon and Kivian threw their robes across the room, revealing their normal clothes. "We walked around in these clothes for nothing!?"

Link stammered to defend himself. "I didn't know! I thought they still banned it!"

Mipha spoke out. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, don't blame Link. He's suffered just as much as you all have had."

Riju walked up to Mipha and Zelda. "I don't believe we have met. I am Riju, Chief of the Gerudo."

Zelda reached out her arm to shake hers. "It is a pleasure. I am Zelda, the new Queen of Hyrule."

Mipha shook her hand as well. "And I am Mipha, Princess of the Zora."

"It is nice to meet you both. It is not often that I have visitors. I want you all to stay here tonight. I have a room for the men, and the girls may stay in my room with me."

Link turned to the group. "What do you guys think?"

"It doesn't matter what they think, you guys have no choice."

Riju was insistent on them staying there, so Link and the group thought it best to accept her offer. Link walked up to Bularia, Riju's protective guard and motherly figure. "It's been some time, Bularia. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise. I wish to thank you for restoring peace to Hyrule, you have my utmost respect and gratitude. It is because of you and that girl you're with, that our people are still alive."

"I appreciate it, Bularia. It means a lot coming from a skilled warrior such as yourself."

"Don't get soft on me now, hero."

Link smirked as Riju led them to their rooms. They settled in before they were called to dinner. Riju had a grand feast prepared for the adventurers. Gourmet meats lined the table, cakes and tarts in the center, and kegs of cactus juice had been placed throughout. At that moment everyone realized how hungry they were, as their stomachs growled in unison. Riju grinned. "Go ahead, dig in."

Everyone scrambled as they bit in to the tender and flavorful meat. The tarts and cakes were moist and sweet. Everything was delicious. They had eaten until their stomachs couldn't take anymore.

Sidon sat back. "This entire trip….was worth it."

Link spoke, "I agree. Thank you, Riju."

After another hour of chatting and catching up, everyone returned to their rooms. The guy's room was silent, except for the quite chatting of Link and Sidon. Riju's room was a different story. The girls were happily talking. Zelda was discussing with Riju about the reformation of Hyrule. "I was hoping that you and your people would support us with the kingdom's reconstruction. I was really close with Urbosa, and your people mean a lot to me."

Riju put her hand to her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Let me think…of course we support you. You are the Queen of this whole place anyway."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, chief. I'm glad we'll have you at our side."

A few hours had passed, and everyone laid asleep in their beds, except Link. He stood looking out his window at the desert. He turned to Kivian and Sidon. "I'm sorry you guys…but I have to do this. Forgive me Mipha, I hope you can understand why I have to do this."

Link grabbed his supplies and snuck out of town and headed towards the Gerudo Highlands on a sand seal.

 **Bam! This chapter is late. Let me put on my surprised face. Really though, I decided to make this chapter a fun one. I wanted to establish a relationship between Zelda and Riju, who is the main reason why I wrote this chapter. I tried to make it kind of funny, so it didn't get too boring. However, next chapter is kicking it in high gear. Stuff is about to go down, so get excited. I do have some bad news though, I've decided chapter 22 will be the final chapter of this fanfiction. Unless ideas change, but it will most likely be that one. Don't be sad though! The next chapters are gonna be good (famous last words) I promise. Anywhatsit, if you enjoyed be sure to follow and favorite. Gimme those sweet reviews! As always, Have A Nice Day and I love you.**


	19. Chapter 19

Link's breath scattered across his face as the cold temperatures of the Gerudo night brought a form to it. He rode steadily as his sand seal swam swiftly through the fine sand. The air began to hit his face like small needles. He gazed at the peaceful desert which was tinted blue from the moonlight. Feelings of nostalgia came over him. He remembered the first time he braved the harsh environment of Gerudo, a hero on a quest. A quest that should have been completed with the destruction of Calamity Ganon, but once again Link found himself in the same situation as before. Something drove him towards danger, that compelled him to always be the hero.

Link looked up at the rising sun over the highlands. Light broke the shadows behind Link. He reached his hand up and felt the warmth against his chilled fingers. The others will be waking soon, but he was at least 5 hours out. They wouldn't be able to catch him at this point. They were supposed to stay another day there, but they would certainly come looking for him when they found out he was gone. He knew they would feel betrayed, but heroes don't put people in danger, they save them from it. It kept them safe and that's all he cared about. "Mipha…forgive me for this. This who I am. This what fate chose me to be."

The morning transformed Gerudo town from a quiet, peaceful village into a busy city with many hustling townsfolk. People shopped from the town-side markets, children played in pathways, and friends chatted with one another. Mipha stirred in her bed. Her eyes twitched as she was reluctant to open them. With some effort she sat up and let out a silent yawn. Zelda lied asleep in the bed adjacent to her. Mipha walked over to a window and admired the people of Gerudo. The town had been full since the addition of men to the community. "I suppose we had best begin waking up. Link will certainly be upset if we stay too long in bed." She whispered

She walked softly over to Zelda and gently nudged her until she mumbled something. Mipha smirked. She looked at Zelda's messy hair sprawled across the unorganized bed. This is the person that would lead Hyrule into prosperity, but for the time being she's still just a teenager. Zelda rolled over and sat up clumsily. "Why is it we need to wake up so early? We stopped in town to rest up for the journey."

Mipha turned to her. "My aren't you a charmer at this hour."

Zelda snapped back to her, her messy hair covered most of her face. "It is quite hard to be diplomatic this early in the morning!"

Mipha took a step back. "S-Sorry, Zelda. I'll give you some time to wake up. I'll go see if the boys have woken up."

Zelda flopped back down onto her bed as Mipha quietly exited. As she made her way to the boy's room she saw a pool of water at the base of a small water fall. She splashed some of the cool water in her face. She hadn't been used to going so long without hydrating herself. Her skin had started to stretch and become rubber like. "Ah that's much better. I was starting to get uncomfortable."

She made it to the boy's room and gently tapped on their door. Sidon answered. "Ah good morning, sister."

He hugged her as she smiled. "Good morning, brother. I'm still having trouble getting used to your size. I still remember when I'd lift you on my shoulders."

"I wouldn't make a great warrior if I were still small.", he laughed

"Maybe not, but you'd certainly be cuter. Anyway, is Link in there?"

Sidon gave her a puzzled look. "Actually, I haven't seen him all morning. He wasn't here when I woke up, and Kivian hasn't seen him either."

Mipha frowned. "Oh, then I guess he's already out. He seems to be well-liked by the townspeople here, I'm sure he's just catching up with his friends."

Sidon put his hand on her shoulder. "There isn't any need to worry. Link is a free spirit. You know as well as I do that he does not like to stay in one place for too long. He'll show up eventually."

Link stood at the beginning of the Gerudo highlands and gazed at the hill in front of him. He unlatched his shield from his sand seal and rubbed its back. "I appreciate the help, friend. It would've been difficult to cross the desert without you."

The sand seal clapped its flippers. Link smiled and set a hydromelon in front of the seal, who began attacking the fruit. Link fastened his shield to his back and made sure his pack was tightly secured to him. He approached the hill and began climbing it. Climbing had been a skill he practiced his entire life. He excelled in the wild based on his ability to climb almost any surface. His hands were rough and callused from constantly gripping the rocks and wood. Within a few minutes, he had reached the top of the hill. The Yiga hideout was at ground level, but from up there he would be able to spot any possible threats.

He scanned the entirety of the area, making note of every detail of the hideout. All that was visible was a single entrance. The hideout was carved into the Gerudo canyons, so the entrance was all he had expected to see. Two Yiga foot soldiers stood guard in front of the gateway. They looked loose and slow; Link guessed that they had just woken up. Link remembered when he used to correct the Hyrulian guards' forms and stances back when the kingdom was still together. These two Yiga guards would have definitely been scolded. Link smirked at the thought of him calmly approaching them and yelling at them to stand up straight.

"Let's see here…" he whispered, "I could always just barge in there, it's not like they could beat me. However, it will probably be best if I take my time with this mission."

Link reached for his bow and pulled out two arrows. He took aim at one of the guards and released his grip. Before the arrow even reached the guard, Link had fired another one at the second guard. Both of the arrows hit with a satisfying thud. The two guards fell silently to the ground. Link shut his eyes and took a breath. He took no solace in taking lives, and he felt something that could only be identified as sorrow for killing the Yiga. They may have even been distant relatives to the guards he himself trained, since the Yiga originally branched off from the Shieka army. Unnecessary violence. That's all this whole conflict is. Hyrulians killing Hyrulians and for what?

Link secured his bow to his back and used his paraglider to float down to the entrance. The gateway towered seven feet above him. At the top, a giant red banner with the words "Through Death, Life Grows" stood as message to all who may enter. "That was not there before…" Link thought.

Now that he was closer, he noticed that the Yiga's clothing were different. Before they wore a red variation of the shieka garments and a mask with an upside down Shieka symbol. Now they were clad in all black, the symbols on their maskes were replaced with an eye with a spark in it. Link thought this was suspicious, but at the moment he did not have time to think about it. He quietly entered the Yiga temple.

Zelda approached Mipha in the center of town. "I just walked around the edge of the city; he is not there either."

No one had seen Link all morning. Mipha was getting extremely nervous. "I have no idea where he could have gone or why. Have you asked everyone?" She asked shakily

Zelda frowned. "I've talked to everyone in town, and they have all said they have not seen him at all."

"Oh Goddess, I pray that he is safe."

Zelda put her hand on Mipha's shoulder. "It is Link we are talking about. He knows how to handle himself against anything in that desert. I am sure that he is safe."

"ZELDA," a voice rang out.

The girls both turned around. Riju was running toward them frantically. "What is it?" Zelda said.

Riju stopped to catch her breath. "Link- He's- I have-

"Calm down. Deep breaths."

"I found someone who saw Link last night. One of the guards was doing her nightly patrol when she saw a hooded figure leave Link's room. Apparently, he rode off towards the Highlands on a sand seal."

Mipha and Zelda were both shocked. Mipha became very upset. "Why would he do that!? We were supposed to do this together! He is going to get himself killed! I should have…I should have-"

Zelda cut her off. "Mipha, there was nothing you could have done to stop him," she said in a soft voice, "You know he has been acting independent lately. It was selfish of him to leave without us, but there is not anything we can do where we are."

Mipha began to tear up. "I…hurt that he would just abandon me. He promised he would not leave…"

Sidon and Kivian approached. Sidon spoke up, "Hey! Have you had any word on Link?"

"He left for the hideout late last night. He did not say anything to anyone; he just packed up his things and left," Zelda said.

Sidon frowned but Zelda thought she saw a small grin spread across Kivian's sour face. "What is the plan? Are we going after him?" Sidon questioned.

"Yes. We are leaving immediately. If not you guys then just me, but I am not leaving him alone out there," Mipha said, her voice no longer soft.

"Of course, we are coming with you, Mipha. We do not need someone else out there alone," Zelda said.

They quickly gathered their basic necessities and left. Riju had graciously lent them a few sand seals, so the journey would be quicker. "Link…" Mipha thought, "Don't you dare be hurt…"

Link quietly swept through the Yiga hideout. He stayed close to the ground, avoiding being spotted by the occasional clan member. The hideout was dank and humid, which was odd considering they were in the desert. Wood scaffolding supported to roof and walls from caving in. The entire hideout was a bunch of rooms connected by hand dug tunnels. Torches adorned the walls to provide light in the dark corridors. Link was positioned in a room with many crates full of bananas. Of course, the Yiga always had an addiction to bananas for some unknown reason. He was crouched in a corner, invisible thanks to the cover of the crates. He had to get to the bottom of the sudden monster growth. He spotted a door across the room that lay unguarded. Fortunately, Link was the only one in the room, so he silently dashed to the door and entered the room.

The first thing Link noticed was the density of the air in the room. It was so heavy, Link felt like he had to fight for breath. The room was fairly small, and all it contained was a bed and a weird circular drawing on the ground. There were also some papers that decorated the walls, they all contained foreign symbols that he could not understand. He approached the circle on the ground, and his stomached instantly dropped. He felt like he was going to vomit. Whatever this circle was used for, it was evil. Link could not look away from it. It was like it was calling to him. Sweat began to drizzle down his forehead. He began to shake violently. What was this thing?! "A-Are those…blood stains?"

The door opened behind him and within an instant a huge black figure was inches away from Link. "Hello there."

The figure held up his hand and Link's muscles tightened. He fought hard, but he could not move. "So…you're that so-called hero, right?"

"Gagh…what is…this?" Link struggled to utter.

"Oh, it is just a simple incantation. Stops you from being so…unnegotiable. You see, I really need you. My dear spies tell me that the zora girl has quite the interest in you."

"Mipha?" Link said, horrified"

"Ah yes yes! Dear Mipha. You see I need her- actually that would be foolish to inform you. Anyway, you will serve as her motivation to come to me. I just need you for a little while and I promise that I will…release you from this pain."

Link frantically tried to break loose from the spell, and he managed to release his arm and grab his sword, but once again his harmed tightened. This time it became extremely painful as his arm began to crush itself. "AGHGH"

His arm kept tightening and tightening until a shivering crack shot out. "There." Master Kakao said, "that arm has proved to be most troublesome for my army. You have dispatched quite a bit of my monsters as well as my men. I saw what you did to my two guards… I must say that was impressive when you broke free for a second, I was actually a little nervous if you can believe it. Congratulate yourself on being the only person to have done that."

"You….you are going to regret that…" Link managed to gasp through the immense pain.

"I highly doubt that…"

Kakoa waved his hand and a large Yiga member entered the room, and before Link could even make a sound, the member bashed him in the head, knocking him out.

Kakoa looked to the member "Put him somewhere safe. The girl will not come unless we have him. This has to work. I need that girl"

"Yes, Master!"

The member picked up Link's body and began dragging him away. Link's last thought was of Mipha.

 **Okay okay, I know this chapter has been long awaited, and I am sorry to have put it off for so long. I do not have an excuse other than that I have just been busy with my school and an organization that I am a part of. This chapter may not have been the most exciting, and I am sorry for posting such a bland one after you guys have been waiting so long, but this is just another bridge into the rest of the plotline. You guys deserve better than to wait this long, and it pains me to say that the next chapter may not be out for another few months. At least until sometime in June. I just need to finish up the rest of my school year. I am on Spring Break right now, so I found some time to sit down and write. You can thank my girlfriend for motivating me to finally post this chapter. Shout out to her! Annnnnnnnnnnyway I hope you all have enjoyed this latest installment in the story! Our hero has fallen into the grasp of the enemy, and it is up to his friends to save him! Stay tuned to see if they all die! I hope you all have just a fantastic day, and I love you!**


End file.
